


Were: The Shadow

by xDarkDesires



Series: Were Series [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts aren’t the only things that can haunt you and the Padalecki pack are in for a haunting of a lifetime. One wrong move can end everything and when it comes to choose, the wrong choice can shatter the strongest of hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were: The Shadow

**Title:** Were: The Shadow  
 **Author:** xDarkDesires  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 21,000  
 **Warnings:** Werewolf AU, knotting, explicit m/m sex, infidelity, kinks, Chad, strong/offensive language, violence. Possibly more to be added as I write.   
**Summary:** Ghosts aren’t the only things that can haunt you and the Padalecki pack are in for a haunting of a lifetime. One wrong move can end everything and when it comes to choose, the wrong choice can shatter the strongest of hearts.

  
[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/xdarkdesires/media/WereTheShadow_zps0a50e3a3.jpg.html)

**Chapter 1**

***

“Come on Jay.” Chad whined and adjusted his shirt for the millionth time. “We’re going to a nightclub for a few hours. You’re not leaving for war.”

Jared ignored him in favour of kissing Jensen one last time. “You sure you’re not coming out with us tonight?” 

“I just want to curl up on the couch and watch a DVD.” Jensen yawned and wrapped a blanket around him to get warmer. “You go and have fun.” 

Chad, Jared, Cole, Alec, Ian, Sophia, Danneel, Lauren and Genevieve were all going for a night out while the rest of the pack stayed at home and forced Jensen to watch crappy movies. Jared had tried many times to convince Jensen to join them but he just wanted to sleep. He was so damn tired. 

Peter, their youngest grandson, came up to him and curled his body against him. He was ten years old and still human. It was safe to say that he wouldn’t be a late bloomer and would instead not shift until turned if it was what he wanted. He told Jared to just go already so that they could start the movie and Jensen laughed at his bluntness. 

“Well, I know when I’m not wanted.” Jared laughed and kissed his grandson’s forehead before lingering to press a deep kiss on Jensen’s lips. “I’ll see you later.” 

“If you’re drunk and you wake me up then I’ll kick your ass.” Jensen grinned and Jared went in for another kiss but Chad yanked him back and shoved him out of the door. 

“Have fun!” Grace called after them and dropped down on the couch next to them. 

“So, what are we watching?” Jensen asked, dreading the answer. 

“Rachel picked The Simpsons Movie.” Grace winced and Jensen groaned while Peter cheered. It was the fifth time Jensen had seen that damn movie in a week. 

“I love that movie.” Peter beamed and rushed over to settle next to Luna when she emerged from the kitchen with a batch of cookies and sat down on the other couch. 

“I know you do kiddo.” Luna ruffled her son’s hair and offered everyone a cookie, glaring at Rachel as she jumped onto the couch next to her. 

“Alright then.” Rachel grinned and held up the damn DVD that Jensen was trying to destroy with his mind. “Who’s ready for the yellow people?!” 

“Me!” Peter laughed as Felicia and Jamie joined in with his cheer. Jensen made a mental note to slap them both because the last thing Peter needed was to be encouraged to watch movies on repeat. 

Jensen really should have gone to the club.

***

“ _I don’t care! I love it!_ ” Sophia sang as she looped her arms around Chad’s neck and started a slow, dirty grind with her mate.

Jared laughed at the thrilled look on his friend’s face and started dancing with Genevieve while Lauren and Danneel danced together somewhere in the crowd and Alec, Cole and Ian pretended to be macho alphas by sitting at the bar. He ignored them and instead wrapped his arms around the petite brunette who was happily swaying with him to the heavy music. They were all pretty drunk and having an amazing time even Jared was enjoying himself without Jensen. 

Sophia cackled with laughter and it caused Jared to turn and see his two alpha sons grinding against his alpha son in law, galloping around them. Chad took out his cell out of his pocket and snapped several photographs before grabbing Sophia and joining them. Turns out, not even alphas can act macho for long before the alcohol takes over. 

“I can’t believe I sired those two.” Jared shook his head fondly. 

“You really did produce some manly children.” Genevieve giggled. 

“Manly like me.” Jared smirked. 

“You’re not manly!” Genevieve slapped his shoulder as she laughed. 

“I so am!” He argued. 

“You’re as manly and gay as a flower.” 

“Fuck you!” Jared spun her around and pressed himself close. “I can totally act manly and hetero.” 

“I love Misha more than life itself but damn I wish I’d mated an alpha.” Genevieve admitted as she moved her hips in sync with his. “Misha doesn’t throw me around enough.” 

“Tell him what you just told me and I’m sure he will.” 

“Nah, he’s a sweetheart.” She smiled at the thought of her mate. “I wish he could have a knot, ooh the things I’d let him do to me if he was an alpha.” 

“Genevieve, you didn’t tell me that you were such a whore for alphas.” Jared teased and twirled her around in tune with the music. 

“For the alpha gender, yes. For anyone who’s not Misha, no.” Genevieve agreed. 

“You can’t choose your mate.” Jared shrugged. 

“I know and I’m happy… just… knots! You know?”

“Oh I know.” Jared laughed. “They’re awfully fun.” 

“See, now I’m even more jealous!” She pouted and squealed when Sophia tackled her and made her dance with her. 

“Please dirty grind!” Chad requested and cheered when Sophia and Genevieve moved closer. 

“You want us to grind?” Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled Genevieve tight against her body and began moving their hips together. 

“Oh fuck yeah!” Chad grinned like he’d just won the lottery. “Now make out!” 

“Chad!” Sophia rolled her eyes at her mate but pulled a stunned Genevieve down until their lips met and Jared gaped at them while Chad applauded. 

“I can die a happy man.” Chad beamed and pulled Sophia back into his arms. “You are incredible.” 

“I know.” Sophia grinned and pulled him down to kiss him. 

Jared was happy that his friend got his mate to perform his lesbian fantasy but it just made him miss his own mate even more. He was tempted to call it a night and go back to him but Genevieve tugged on his arm and pointed to the door where the most gorgeous looking man in the world walked into the club. Jensen. 

“Looks like your man came to see you and _damn_ he looks hot.” Genevieve winked at him and shoved Jared towards his mate. “Go get laid!” 

Jared laughed at her and made his way through the sea of people to his husband where he was busy knocking back a shot of tequila. His mate was dressed in a tight black tee that clung to all the right places and jeans that hung low on his hips and shaped his ass beautifully. He knew he was one lucky alpha but seeing his mate right now made him feel completely unworthy of this man’s love.

“Hey.” He greeted as he came up behind his mate and curled his hands over his hips. 

Jensen turned to look at him and grinned slowly. “Hey.”

“You are looking pretty damn sexy tonight.” Jared made it very obvious when he looked Jensen over, head to toe. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, handsome.” Jensen laughed softly and leaned up for a kiss that Jared eagerly met. 

The kiss deepened and Jensen turned in Jared’s arms to wrap his own arms around Jared’s neck and press their bodies tight together in a lazy grind. Jensen bit down on his lower lip and tugged, causing Jared to groan and kiss him harder, using his tongue to battle for dominance. His mate didn’t give up though and fought until Jared surrendered to the kiss, allowing his mate to completely overpower him and push him into the crowd of dancing bodies. 

“Dance with me.” Jensen grinned and pulled back to grab Jared’s hands and pull him into the nearest available spot. 

Jared moved in close and fused their hips together in a much harder grind than before and wasted no time in letting his hands roam all over the other man. Jensen gasped and kissed down Jared’s throat, nipping and sucking bruises onto the available skin while Jared lost himself in the sensations and the music. 

Their movements slowed down at the beat changed and Jared gasped as Jensen’s hands slipped down the back of his jeans and squeezed his ass. Jensen smirked at the groan that escaped when their erections pressed together and Jared made it his mission to take that smirk off his mate’s face. 

Jared kissed him quickly and began peppering those kisses down his throat and sucking matching bruises onto Jensen’s skin. Jensen smelt different, he was layered in some cologne that Jared didn’t recognise but he didn’t care. His mate always smelt incredible and Jared laughed smugly at the moan Jensen let out when he rubbed a firm hand over the bulge of his jeans. 

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Jensen whispered as he allowed Jared to push him through the crowd and up against the nearest wall. “So fucking hot.” 

“You’re not so bad either.” Jared breathed into a kiss. 

They kissed eagerly as their bodies moved together in a delicious rhythm. Jared hiked one of Jensen’s legs up and lifted him so that those legs were wrapped tight around his waist and Jared was supporting him by grabbing firmly at his ass. They both groaned into a kiss as their hips were bought together even tighter than before. 

“God I want to fuck you right now.” Jared growled. 

“Yeah.” Jensen scratched his nails down Jared’s back and matched the growl. “Fuck me, alpha.” 

Jared didn’t need another invitation and simply carried Jensen in the direction of one of the empty corridors that they’d discovered on their first trip to this particular club. Jensen seemed impressed with the location and happily let Jared have his way with him and pin him to the wall once more. Reluctantly, Jensen unhooked his legs from Jared’s waist and instead stood while Jared pinned his arms above his head and used his body to bring his mate pleasure. 

“Please.” Jensen whined and Jared took pity, letting go of his arms to sink his hands into the back of Jensen’s jeans. 

Jensen sighed in contentment and reached out to tug down the zipper and pop the button on Jared’s jeans, quickly reaching down to cup him through his boxers. Jared jolted at the intense feeling of those hands on his cock and he didn’t even notice when Jensen reversed their positions and pressed him against the wall instead. 

“Wanna suck you baby.” Jensen sunk down to his knees and pulled up Jared’s shirt to kiss at his stomach before tugging down Jared’s boxers and jeans so that he could finally get to what he’d been searching for. 

Jared’s head slammed back against the wall as Jensen sucked him down with ease, instantly taking his dick into his mouth right down to the knot. He slurped happily up and down the shaft while his hands strayed to play with his balls and gently massage his knot. Jared didn’t know what had gotten into his mate but he liked it, he liked it a hell of a lot. 

“Shit.” He let his hands scrape through Jensen’s hair and the other man closed his eyes in bliss, sucking harder until Jared pulled him to his feet. Jensen pouted but Jared just kissed him. “Don’t wanna cum before I fuck you.” 

“Well then.” Jensen beamed. “You’d better get to it before I go find someone else to do it.” 

Jared growled at the words and yanked Jensen close to his body, pulling angrily at the pieces of clothing that dared to cover his mate. He shoved the boxers and jeans down and pushed his mate against the wall to press behind him and let his cock rub teasingly at Jensen’s ass. The omega groaned and pushed back for more contact and Jared gave it to him, letting his hand slip lower for his finger to circle teasingly at his mate’s entrance. Jared frowned, his mate wasn’t wet. 

Omegas produced their own natural lubricant and he knew for a fact that Jensen was always wet whenever he was about to have sex with Jared so he didn’t understand why his mate could be so dry. He gently turned Jensen around and curled a fist around his mate’s cock, felling it harder than ever… he also felt something else. 

Jared froze as his fingers stroked over what could only be a knot. 

“J-Jensen?” Jared stared at the very obvious bulge at the base of his mate’s cock. 

A hand on his chest pushed him back softly and his mate gave him a confused smile. “Who’s Jensen?”

***

  
**Chapter 2**

***

“W-what do you mean who’s Jensen?” Jared squeaked. “You’re Jensen!”

“Um… no?” The guy looked even more confused and then he sighed heavily. “Well, thanks for killing the mood.” 

Jared stood unmoving as the guy pulled his pants back up along with his boxers. This had to be Jensen because he was damn certain that his mate didn’t have an immortal twin. Jared corrected his own clothes and took in the man’s appearance. His hair was the same length and style, his eyes were the same shade of green and his freckles were just as gorgeous. Was his mate playing some sick trick on him? No. 

It would be impossible to fake having a knot and this guy definitely did. His features weren’t soft but instead they were chiselled and strong. He didn’t smell sweet and delicate like Jensen did and instead smelt spicy and hard like an alpha. Fuck. This guy was an alpha.

“Wait.” Jared grabbed his arm as he turned to leave and received a fist in his face for the trouble. 

“If you’re going to pick up someone in a club then don’t call them by someone else’s fucking name.” He snarled and made a move to leave again but Jared stopped him and used his alpha strength to hold him back. 

“Who the hell are you?” He growled. 

“Get the fuck off me!” The other alpha flashed his fangs and dug his claws into Jared’s biceps but Jared didn’t let go. 

“You’re not going until I find out who the hell you are and why you look like my mate.” 

The words caused the guy to stop his struggle and he instead gaped at Jared. “You’re happily mated?” Jared nodded. “Then how the fuck did you manage to get hard for me?” 

“Maybe this will make more sense.” Jared reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, turning it around to show the guy his screensaver. 

The picture was of him and Jensen when they went on vacation to the Caribbean last year. Jared was sticking his tongue out and Jensen was cross eyed with a white sandy beach as the backdrop. He opened up the files on his phone and flicked through the pictures, showing the guy various different photographs of him and Jensen over the years. 

“That’s not possible.” He whispered as he looked at them. 

“His name is Jensen and he’s an omega.” Jared didn’t know why he was telling the alpha but seeing as they were more alike than identical twins, he figured that he deserved to know something. 

“An omega?” 

“Yeah. We have eight kids.” Jared nodded. 

“Holy fuck.” He let out a shuddering breath. “So you came up to me because you thought I was him?” 

“Pretty much.” Jared agreed. 

“So you think I’m hot?” He grinned and Jared rolled his eyes. 

“You’re my mate’s freaky identical twin. Yes, I think you’re hot.” Jared wondered if he was drunker than he thought. 

The guy nodded smugly before turning serious as he took it all in and Jared took advantage to tug at the neck of his tee shirt to reveal his bare skin over his collar bone. The skin was untouched and that was when Jared knew for certain what a mistake he’d made. The man didn’t have a mating bite. This wasn’t Jensen… except, physically it was. 

“This is impossible.” He scraped a hand through his short hair and bit his lip nervously. “There’s never supposed to be two of us alive at the same time.” 

“Two of… wait, what?” Jared was lost. 

“How old is he?” 

Jared shrugged. “I have no idea… maybe a hundred? How old are you?” 

“Six hundred and eighteen.” He answered without thinking. “So I’m the first one.” 

“The first what?” 

“The first of us. Me and him.” 

“Ok… you lost me.” Jensen was going to kill him when he found out about this. He’d be distraught. 

“He’s my shadow.” 

“What the hell’s a shadow?” Jared had never heard of such a thing. 

“You never heard all those old tales about shadow selves?” He looked shocked. “A shadow is the exact duplicate of a living being.” 

“So you’re saying that you’re a doppelganger?” 

“Well I guess that technically it would be him that was the doppelganger.” Dean corrected. “You know this isn’t good right?” 

“It never is.” Jared really needed a break from all the bullshit his pack encountered. “Why is this bad?” 

“Well, traditionally a doppelganger can appear as a bringer of death and bad luck. I’ve never once considered coming here and I suddenly decide to drive twenty three hours to get here only to find out that I have a shadow running around. Something tells me that’s not good.” 

“This is all so confusing.” Jared leaned back against the wall and allowed himself to slide down to the floor. 

“It explains why you were attracted to me.” The alpha added. “Technically me and this Jensen guy are the same person so your body will see me as a mate even though I’m not.” 

“Do you see me as a mate?” Jared asked. 

“Not really.” He shrugged. “I’m heavily attracted to you and I’m really disappointed that I didn’t get to feel your knot inside me but I don’t see you as a mate.” 

“Why the hell would you want a knot?” Jared furrowed his brows. “You’re an alpha.” 

“I don’t have to explain my preferences to you.” He glared at him and Jared held his hands up defensively. If the guy was telling the truth about his age then he could quite easily kick Jared’s ass. 

“Sorry.” 

“I’m going to go now.” The alpha announced after a few minutes in silence. “It’s probably very likely that you’ll see me again.” 

“Wait.” Jared stood to stop the alpha one more time. “What’s your name?” 

The alpha considered him for a moment before answering. “Dean. Yours?” 

“Jared.” 

“It’s a nice name.” He nodded. “Shame you’re mated.” 

“Please don’t push it.” Jared was going to lose his balls as it was, he didn’t need the gorgeous doppelganger of his mate to get him into even more trouble. 

“Sorry.” Dean backed away, eyeing Jared appreciatively. “See you around Jared.” 

Jared was left alone in the corridor. Confused, tired and hard as a rock. Jensen was going to murder him.

***

Jared grabbed a taxi on his own and felt the need to shower when he got back from the club. He couldn’t bear to go to his mate while he could still feel the effects of his doppelganger all over him. His life was really getting too weird for his liking. He scrubbed his skin until it was raw and painful before climbing out of the shower and reluctantly making his way to his bedroom.

There was a soft lump under the sheets and he felt his heart clench painfully at seeing Jensen, the _real_ Jensen. His incredible mate had done nothing to deserve the pain he would go through the second he awoke. Jared couldn’t find the words but the bond would allow him to show Jensen without ever having to open his mouth and he was thankful for that. 

He climbed in bed behind his mate but couldn’t bring himself to wrap his arms around him after he’d so freely touched another. He’d allowed someone who wasn’t his mate to kiss him, had kissed him back and almost had sex. It made him sick to think about it. What made him feel sicker was the attraction he still felt towards Dean. 

“Jay?” Jensen turned around and blinked open sleepy eyes to look at him. “What’s wrong?” 

Jared saw the open trust and love on his mate’s face and it broke his heart. He choked on a sob and Jensen’s eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Jared threw open the bond and replayed the events of the night to his mate. Ever last memory was on display for Jensen to see and he felt the exact moment Jensen found it because he stiffened in Jared’s arms as he was forced to watch the rest of the evening through Jared’s eyes. 

“Get out.” Jensen whispered, hurt evident in his tone. 

“Jen, please.” 

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Jensen growled and shoved Jared away from him. 

Jared landed on his ass on the floor but he didn’t argue with Jensen and instead turned to leave without a word. He looked back one last time and his legs almost buckled at the silent tears streaming down his mate’s cheeks and evident pain that he was displaying. 

“I can’t believe it took you nearly fucking him to notice that it wasn’t me.” Jensen shook his head in denial or disbelief, he didn’t really know. 

“You don’t have a twin.” Jared argued. “And I was drunk so how the fuck am I supposed to know that the guy who looks identical to my mate actually isn’t my mate. You can’t blame me for not knowing it was you.” 

“You’re right.” He sniffled. “I can’t blame you for that” 

“Thank you.” Jared sighed in relief. 

“But I can blame you for still wanting to fuck him.” Jensen carried on. “I can blame you for wishing that you’d fucked him before you noticed. You wanted to fuck him. Have him fuck you. You wanted his fucking knot Jared. Remember that I can see everything when you let me in your head and if you’d rather have some fucking clone of me then you go right ahead. Go sever the bond if that’s what you really want.” 

“Don’t you dare tell me to break our bond because of my fucking hormones!” Jared raged, shutting himself back in the room to contain the noise in the soundproof bedroom. “He _is_ you. He is your physical clone and I’m sorry that I’m attracted to that but I’m pretty damn confident that you would be too if it was the other way around.” 

“No Jared, I want you, not some fucked up version of you.” Jensen snapped. 

“I don’t want him!” Jared argued. “Yes, he’s attractive but that’s because he looks like you! I don’t give a shit if he’s got the best personality in the world because it’s you who I’m mated to. It’s you that I love and it’ll be you that I’m still with at the end of it all. I can’t believe you’re actually holding this against me. You’ve been inside my head, you know exactly how I had no idea it wasn’t you!”

“That’s not the point!” Jensen raged. “It doesn’t matter that you didn’t know. The only thing that matters is that you got sucked off by someone who wasn’t me while I was waiting at home, in _our_ bed for you to come back. Whether you’re at fault or not, you cheated on me.” His voice broke on the last words and Jared felt like the biggest ass on the planet. 

“I’m so damn sorry for that.” Jared told him earnestly. “But I thought it was you.” 

“I know you did.” Jensen nodded. “And I’ll probably forgive you pretty quickly because the bond won’t let me stay mad at you but right now I can’t stand the sight of you, knowing that you let someone else have you.” 

“I let _you_ have me.” Jared argued softly. 

“But it wasn’t me.” Jensen shrugged helplessly. “It was another guy who looked exactly like me and will probably bring a shitload of trouble our way. He’s already shattered my heart without even meeting me. Who the hell knows what will happen when we actually meet.” 

“Nothing will happen to you as long as I’m here.” 

“Don’t give me empty promises. You can’t promise that.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You say that now. What about when my freaking doppelganger shows up and decides he wants to fuck you? What then?” 

“I’d choose you every damn time.” Jared knew it was true, knew that Jensen had to know it too. 

“I just need some time.” Jensen sighed. “Please get out.” 

Jared didn’t argue that time as he left their bedroom and curled himself up on the couch in the living room. He let himself cry without Jensen and banished all thoughts of Dean from his mind. Those thoughts weren’t welcome and neither was Dean. It wasn’t worth risking Jensen. 

It was a long time before sleep claimed either of them.

***

  
**Chapter 3**

***

Jensen hadn’t been able to stay in the same room as Jared for two days and it was taking its toll on the pack. They were all on edge if their alpha and omega happened to so much as see each other. They didn’t want to say anything to upset Jensen further and they didn’t want to say anything to Jared either in case he felt even worse for what happened. It was common knowledge what had happened and the opinions of the pack were split as some chose Jensen’s side and some chose Jared’s.

Sophia had firmly chosen Jensen’s side and she fully agreed with how pissed and upset the omega was but Chad was neutral, he wanted to smack their heads together until they sorted it. Their children were pretty much trying to stay out of it as much as possible to keep on the good sides of their parents but other pack members were rather vocal. 

“I get that they looked alike but come on!” Sophia huffed out an annoyed breath. “Surely you can smell when someone isn’t your mate. He wasn’t even a freaking omega!” 

“He was Jensen’s fucking identical twin!” Genevieve argued. “How the hell is an intoxicated alpha supposed to tell the difference?” 

“Well… he didn’t have a mating bite and he had a fucking _knot_! How’s that for spot the difference?” She snapped. 

“I’m an idiot but I’m not deaf.” Jared piped up from his position on the couch. 

The girls turned to give him half sympathetic smiles and he simply glared at them. Chad laughed at them while the rest of the pack did their best to look anywhere but at their alpha and the girls. They started bickering again but went silent when Jensen walked into the room and he rolled his eyes before turning to leave again. 

“Jen, wait.” Sophia scurried off after him and held onto his elbow. “What is it?” 

“I’m looking for Rachel but she’s not in here and I’m not sticking around to sit in awkward silence.” Jensen murmured. 

“I think she’s in the garden with Felicia.” Grace piped up and gestured to where she’d last seen her daughter. 

“Thanks.” Jensen smiled gratefully at her and she smiled back. 

He found Felicia and Rachel sparring in the garden with Ian and Dakota. The girls were laughing and wrestling each other playfully while Ian watched over them, sticking out a foot now and again if it meant tripping someone and causing Dakota to win. 

Jensen was surprised that Dakota and Ian hadn’t had children. They’d been mated for ten years and either hadn’t tried or hadn’t conceived a child, Jensen wasn’t sure. He could see them as brilliant parents and he knew it would happen eventually. He was dying to see some little tiger cubs crawling around the place. It had been too long since there had been babies in the pack. Jensen was shocked that he hadn’t tried again too but the time just never seemed right. 

“Hey Papa Jensen!” Rachel beamed and crawled from underneath Felicia’s elbow to come and give him a hug. 

“Hey.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. “Feel like going to see your dad?” 

Rachel looked up at him with furrowed brows. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Jensen sighed. “Nobody in the pack knows anything about doppelgangers or shadows or whatever the hell this guy is so if anyone knows then it’ll be Gale.” 

“You haven’t spoken to him in years.” Rachel pointed out. “What if he won’t help?”

Jensen shrugged, he honestly hadn’t thought about that. Gale was his last and only hope and he knew that Jared would flip the fuck out when he found out but Jensen had no choice. He had to know what the hell was happening and who this Dean guy was that was running around in Jensen’s body. Or was Jensen running around in Dean’s body? It hurt his head to think about it. 

“I guess my favourite granddaughter will have to convince him.” Jensen pinched her cheek and she laughed, ducking out of his way before he could do it again. 

She pulled her long blonde hair into a bun and said goodbye to her aunt, uncle and step mom before following behind Jensen as he went to let the pack know where they were going. As predicted, Jared lost his shit when Jensen told him where they were going. Rachel visited all the time but Jensen had never been to the other alpha’s pack land and it was very clear what Jared thought about that. 

“You must be joking if you think you’re actually going.” Jared raised a challenging eyebrow. 

“Don’t tell me you’re still jealous,” Jensen snarked. “You’re the one that actually cheated, not me.” 

He didn’t give Jared a chance to argue as he stormed out of the house, dragging Rachel behind him. She struggled to keep up but managed to keep pace with her grandfather. It only took them twenty minutes to get to Gale’s pack house and Jensen’s eyes widened at the person who opened the door. 

His own mirror image stood in front of them and smirked. “May we help you?” 

“Yeah.” Jensen whispered, unable to believe his eyes. “You got an ice pack?” 

“What do you need an ice pack for?” 

“I don’t.” Jensen launched his fist into his clone’s face, _hard_. “You do.” 

“Mother fucker!” He clasped a hand to his bleeding nose and narrowed his eyes at Jensen. “You’ll pay for that, omega.” 

Jensen fully expected the force of the impact when he hit the ground and the alpha pinned him there, snarling in his face and showing off his impressive strength. He gasped for breath as the force of his fall winded him and his clone grinned down at him. Dean looked identical to him. Every freckle was in the right place and he even had the same green eyes that usually weren’t possible for an alpha. 

“What the hell are you?” Jensen grit out as he unwillingly bared his throat for the alpha. 

“Somebody your wolf thinks you should submit to.” Dean nodded approvingly. “You’re not dumb after all.” 

“Jen? What’s going on out here?” Gale walked out and his eyes widened comically when he caught sight of the identical Were’s on the floor outside his house. “What the fuck?” 

“You happen to know anything about the clone you’ve been shacking up with?” Jensen asked, trying to catch a glimpse of Gale but unable to see from being pinned. “You can get off me now.” He told the grinning, idiotic alpha on top of him. 

“Nah, I’m quite comfy.” He laughed as Jensen struggled. “You’re quite strong for an omega.” 

“I will bite you.” Jensen warned as he eyed one of the arms holding him down. 

“Yeah.” Dean winked and leaned in close. “But I bite harder.”

***

Gale paced around the small pack kitchen while Dean cleaned up the blood from his nose and Jensen refrained from punching him again. Rachel had left them to sort out their own issues in favour of doing something much more exciting than watching the argument that was almost certain to erupt. Jensen went over to stand by the window and let the amazing view do its best to calm him.

“So, the real Jensen is the one by the window?” Gale looked between them and was evidently freaked out. 

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded.

“I did wonder why you would start talking to me in the middle of the store after so many years.” Gale narrowed his eyes at Dean. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me that you weren’t Jensen?” 

“You didn’t ask and I didn’t volunteer the information.” Dean shrugged. 

“Because I always ask someone if they are who I think they are.” Gale huffed. 

“You didn’t have a problem when you shoved your tongue in my mouth.” Dean used that smirk of his that was really beginning to annoy Jensen but not nearly as much as the words he said.

“You _kissed_ him! Thinking it was me! What the fuck?” Jensen wanted to punch Gale too. 

“Well he did kind of heavily imply that he wanted that.” Gale avoided his eyes. 

“God, I’m so hot when I’m angry.” Dean eyed Jensen appraisingly. 

“This is _me_ angry, not you.” Jensen corrected. 

“Sweetie, you _are_ me.” 

“Fuck you.” Jensen launched himself at Dean but found himself pinned to a wall with little effort on Dean’s side. 

“Hey!” Gale tried to pull Dean off but ended up on his ass on the floor, gaping up at the alpha. “How the hell are you so strong?” 

“I’m old.” Dean answered, looking at Gale like he was an idiot. 

“And ugly.” Jensen muttered. 

“I have your face, genius.” 

Jensen was sure that Dean’s face was much more punchable than his own face. He’d love to punch Dean’s face all day every day. In fact, he’d love that to be an Olympic sport. 

“So I’m guessing you’re so mad at me because I sucked off your boyfriend and almost got him to fuck me.” Dean happily rubbed salt in his wounds and Gale’s jaw dropped. “He didn’t even notice that it wasn’t you, didn’t even question it until he got his hands on my knot.” 

“I’ll kill you!” Jensen violently fought against the hold that Dean had on him. 

“Keep wriggling and you’ll get to experience my knot too.” Dean winked and Jensen threw up in his mouth a little. 

“Let me go.” He asked calmly and Dean did. 

“Don’t be mad at your alpha.” Dean told him sternly. “We’re sexy so he clearly doesn’t have a working brain cell when he sees you. We’re also identical so you can’t blame him.” 

“It doesn’t matter if it was his fault or not. He cheated on me.” Jensen didn’t know if he wanted to kill Dean or bond with him, he was his double after all. 

“If it was Gale or someone who looked different then it would be cheating.” Dean said. “But it was me and can you honestly see a difference?” 

“Yeah, you’re an asshole.” 

“But have you considered that I wasn’t an asshole to him? He came up to me and I was going to push him away but he was gorgeous and I’m an alpha.” He held his hands up in a ‘what’s a man to do’ gesture and Jensen refrained from rolling his eyes. “I saw a hot guy. I wasn’t going to push him away.” 

“But surely you could smell that he was mated.” Jensen knew that Jared smelt like a claimed alpha just as much as Jensen smelt like a mated omega. 

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. “I could but I didn’t know that the mate was my doppelganger so how was I to know that he was happily mated? Alpha’s have instincts to breed and so two alphas can’t mate but we can get off together. I usually go for alphas because there’s no way you’ll get attached. I don’t want to meet my mate until I’m good and ready.” 

“But look what you’ve done.” Jensen whispered, his emotions finally getting the better of him. “I haven’t spoken to my mate in two days. If someone’s mated, happily or not, leave them alone.” 

Dean seemed to consider that for a moment before agreeing. “As long as you go and make up with that alpha of yours.”

***

It turned out that Gale knew nothing about unrelated twins, doppelgangers, shadows, what the fuck ever they were called. Jensen spent an hour grilling Dean about it too but he knew nothing and there was nothing that hinted he could be lying so Jensen was left no more educated than when he left home.

He was insanely freaked out by Dean. The guy was his exact double and it terrified Jensen. It was like looking into a mirror and that mirror coming to life and wondering around the real world. He wasn’t sure if they’d meet again but the alpha seemed to be very good at infuriating him so Jensen was sure that he’d see him again. It wouldn’t be Jensen’s life if it didn’t have a lot of craziness. 

When he got back to the house it was dark and only Jared was left in the living room. He was sat on a big armchair with his feet up on a footstool. Jared tensed slightly when Jensen walked in the room but Jensen ignored it in favour of walking up to his mate and curling up in his lap. He rested his head on Jared’s shoulder and held him tight. Jared kissed his temple and hugged him close in case Jensen made a move to pull away from him. 

It wasn’t hard to forgive Jared, it never was. Maybe that was the problem.

***

  
**Chapter 4**

***

Jared cradled his mate in his arms for a long time before he dared to break the silence. “So, are we ok now?” He asked tentatively.

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded against his chest and held on tighter. “I’m not mad at you. I feel hurt and betrayed but I don’t blame you.” 

“What are the chances you’ll kick my ass if I tell you to go take a shower?” Jared winced as Jensen’s head shot up. 

“What?” He glared at Jared. 

“Sorry.” He shrugged helplessly. “But you reek of two different alphas and I can’t stand it much longer.” 

“Oh so I do smell different to Dean?” Jensen narrowed his eyes at his mate and stormed off to shower while Jared waited for the ground to swallow him whole. 

Jensen wasn’t mad at Jared for what he had done but he was really mad that he’d admitted that he could smell both alphas on Jensen. It meant that he should have been able to smell that Dean wasn’t Jensen in the first place and he hated the thought that Jared might have just done it anyway but he knew he wouldn’t. 

Through everything it had been Jared who had ignored everything to be with Jensen, it was Jared who had forgiven him for things that many other wolves saw as unforgiveable. Jared had stood by for years knowing that Jensen’s best friend loved him and had welcomed Jensen back with open arms even after discovering that said best friend had met Jensen first. Jensen owed it to his mate to forgive him and move on. It was hard but he’d do it. 

He stepped into the shower and took his time to scrub at his hair and skin, removing any trace of an alpha that wasn’t Jared. He let the water run cool and let it calm him enough to go to bed without feeling uncomfortable in his mate’s presence. 

Jared was already in bed when Jensen stepped out of the bathroom and he was rolled over to face away from Jensen’s side of the bed. It made Jensen smile. Jared had left everything down to Jensen. If he wanted to get into bed but not cuddle up together as usual then that was fine, Jared would allow that. He was so lucky to have a mate that cared about his feelings, even when they weren’t on such great terms. 

He didn’t give it a second thought as he climbed into bed and snuggled close to Jared, smiling to himself when Jared rolled over and pulled him into his embrace. Suddenly, everything felt right. He was in the arms of his husband, he was warm and he was loved. That was all that mattered.

***

“So your freaky twin is shacking up with Gale?” Chad raised an amused eyebrow. “I probably shouldn’t find that funny should I?”

“You’re an ass.” Jensen told him for what was probably the millionth time that week. 

“Did he know that Dean wasn’t you when he kissed him?” Jared enquired and Jensen detected the hard set of his jaw and knew that Gale was in for a black eye if he told the truth. 

“He seemed very surprised to see me and Dean together so on the plus side, they haven’t slept together.” Jensen couldn’t lie to his mate but when the truth put that look on his mate’s face, he really wished he wasn’t so truthful. 

“Yet.” Chad added. 

“He wouldn’t.” Jensen denies. “Gale wants a mate not a fuck.” 

“I’m sure he’d gladly accept a fuck if it came from the living and breathing clone of the one guy he’s always claimed to be destined for.” Chad muttered and Jensen slapped him around the back of the head. “Fuck you, Jensen! He’d fuck Dean and you know it.” 

Yeah, Jensen did know that Gale would obviously be attracted to Dean and would probably have mixed feelings towards the alpha but he’d hoped that Gale would have the sense to refrain and stick by his morals. He didn’t understand much of alpha’s having sex, especially when every alpha in his own pack said that they couldn’t even get it up before meeting their mates. Maybe Dean had already had a mate and that allowed him to be so adventurous. Maybe there was more to him. 

“Can we stop talking about that asshole fucking my mate’s clone?” Jared grit out and glared at his second alpha. 

“Ok,” Chad held his hands up. “I’ll stop. Besides, I think Dean would be the one doing the fucking. I bet alpha Jensen is one toppy bastard.” 

“Actually he was rather submissive.” Jared argued, smirking a Chad before his eyes widened at the realisation of what he’d said. He looked desperately at Jensen and was shocked when there was no hurt on his mate’s face. 

“I don’t know, Jay. Dean was pretty damn toppy with me.” Jensen gave him a deadly smile and Jared went straight from hating himself to hating Dean. 

“He was _what_?” Jared was going to kill the other alpha if he got his hands on him. 

“Toppy.” Chad repeated. 

“I will hurt you.” Jared warned his friend and turned his attention back to Jensen. “What do you mean?”

“I mean he was pretty damn forceful when he had me pinned up against things.” Jensen shrugged and sent over some vivid images of him and Dean through the bond. 

“I don’t know if I’m mad or turned on.” Jared said as he tried to figure out which emotion was the strong one. On the one hand, the alpha had been forceful with his mate but on the other hand, Jensen being held down by another Jensen was hot as hell. 

“Your answer will determine if you ever get to be horny with me again.” Jensen crossed his arms over his chest and leant back on the couch, daring Jared to answer. 

“So Chad, how did Sophia’s lesbian tendencies work out?” Jared swiftly changed the subject. 

“Now _that_ is something to get horny over!” Chad had a dreamy look on his face as he spoke. “That moment will be forever etched into my mind.” 

“What lesbian tendencies?” Jensen agreed to drop the subject and Jared let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well, remember the night that we went to the club and Jared almost fucked alpha Jenny?” Chad really deserved the dead arm that Jared gave him. “OW!” 

“I will break it if you talk about it one more time.” Jared warned. 

“Fucker.” Chad grumbled. “So, anyway… Sophia made out with Genevieve and I totally got to watch.” 

“You lucky duck.” Jensen said with a patronizing tone to his voice. 

“I know, right?” 

“Stop talking, Chad.”

***

Cole hadn’t quite felt up to standing up as alpha since his father had returned. He knew he’d be alpha one day but in the ten years since he’d been temporary alpha he’d never felt the urge to do it full time. The pack was crazy. His parents walked around with glowing signs that attracted bad things and he just wasn’t ready for everything that went with that kind of trouble.

He’d been learning everything about being alpha though. He was strong and trained daily with Chad and his father. He also worked with the council sometimes and was gradually becoming a well respected alpha within the Were community. 

Luna was incredibly proud of him and she’d gladly kept Peter entertained whenever he was busy. They were stronger as a couple than they’d ever been and Cole was more than happy to call her his mate. She’d had a rocky start as a Were but over time she’d turned out to be just like everyone else in the pack, they were doing great and he began wondering if maybe he should start to consider leading the pack. 

His thoughts were disturbed when Chad came outside and sat down on the porch next to him. He smiled at the alpha and Chad punched him gently on the shoulder in greeting. 

“How’s it going kid?” Chad asked. 

“I haven’t been a kid in years and you know it.” Cole grinned at the alpha before turning serious. “Should I be thinking about taking over the pack?” 

“That’s all down to you.” Chad shrugged. “You don’t have to do anything until you’re ready. Jared is happy enough to do it for as long as he has to so it’s really down to you. If you want to be alpha now then great, if you want to be alpha a hundred years from now then that’s great too.”

“It’s not that I want to be alpha right now but with everything that’s going on with my parents these days I can’t help but think that I should be alpha right now. They’ve got so much going on and this whole doppelganger thing might be dangerous. They’re worrying about each other and this Dean guy, who’s worrying about the pack?” 

“I am.” Chad answered softly. “You are.” 

“But we’re not in charge.” 

“But we matter. Surely you know that.” His face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Yeah, but what if my dad’s judgement gets clouded when it comes to his mate. He’d let us all die over him and you know it.” 

“You’d do the same if it was your mate.” Chad argued. “Just as I would with mine.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Cole sighed and scraped a hand over his face in frustration. “I just feel like something bad is going to happen and I’m helpless to stop it.” 

“We’re all helpless to the unknown.” 

“So you really think it’s ok that I’m not stepping up?” Cole asked hopefully. 

“I really do.” Chad confirmed. “Your dad will be proud that you’re thinking of the pack’s best interests though. It proves you’re right for alpha when the time comes.” 

Cole nodded thoughtfully. He had a lot of thinking to do. Things were beginning to stir up the pack and he’d need to act before things got bad. The pack should be prepared for any danger that might come their way. Cole would do his best to stop that.

***

Jensen and Jared decided the best way to clear their heads was to take a nice, long run. They stripped out of their clothes and shifted into their wolf forms before heading off into the woods at a steady pace.

They ran for a while until Jared got bored and started wagging his tail playfully to try and get Jensen’s attention. Jensen ignored him though in favour of sniffing around curiously. Jared yipped in annoyance and tugged on Jensen’s ear. The younger wolf snapped at him and caught hold of Jared’s muzzle, causing him to yelp in pain. 

Jensen licked him in apology as Jared whined softly. His mate got distracted again after a few minutes and began following his nose once more. Jared followed behind him, unable to pick up the scent that had caught his mate’s attention. 

Jared crashed into his mate when Jensen stopped abruptly in front of him. He shook his head and glared at the other wolf before catching sight of what had stopped Jensen. In the distance, his eyes caught sight of a grey wolf that was watching them intently. 

It didn’t take much brain thought to realise that the wolf watching them was Dean. His wolf was identical to Jensen’s. The only difference was that Dean’s wolf was clearly bigger than both Jensen’s and Jared’s. He was an old alpha and had a lot of strength. Jared didn’t want to get into a fight with him, he didn’t think he’d be able to win. 

Jensen took a few steps forward and the other wolf rose to his feet and gracefully trotted out of view, as if he was never there to begin with. It was eerie how the wolf had appeared to be watching him and Jensen together. Jared didn’t know if Dean was just curious or if he had an ulterior motive, but he was going to find out.

***

  
**Chapter 5**

***

They continued wandering through the woods in their wolf forms for a few more hours. Jensen seemed content with strolling casually through the familiar terrain but Jared had a lot on his mind. He hadn’t been able to pick up Dean’s scent. Once again, he’d been blind sighted by the alpha and it was really fucking with his head. He didn’t know if he should tell Jensen or wait and see what happened. It was all screwing with his head, maybe he’d pay Dean a visit himself.

He didn’t have long to think about that plan though as Dean appeared in front of them. Jensen backed up so that he was behind Jared and it wasn’t hard to tell that he was just as shocked as Jared had been. It meant that Dean was a professional at masking his scent, just like Jensen. Yet another thing the two had in common. 

The wolf eyed them both and made no further movement. Jensen growled low in his throat but Dean paid him little interest, instead, he took a few steps forward until he was nose to nose with Jared. The alpha was waiting for him to look away, to back down but Jared wouldn’t. He didn’t know anything about the other man so he wasn’t going to back down when he had his mate at his side. 

The Were world was an alpha dominant one but Jensen didn’t have much regard for that as he squirmed out from behind Jared and launched himself at the alpha. Jared was stunned to see his omega act so violently against an alpha that could kill him without a second thought. 

Jensen snapped at Dean and sunk his teeth into the alpha’s shoulder, Dean yelped at being caught off guard but quickly gained his composure by wrestling Jensen to the ground with a sickening thud as he pressed his weight into him. Jensen wriggled slightly but otherwise he went limp beneath the alpha and it made anger rise up in Jared. His mate was submitting to an alpha that wasn’t him and Jared was not fucking happy. 

He charged at the alpha but that seemed to be the exact response that Dean was looking for because he was ready and he got Jared on the ground in an embarrassing amount of time. He wasn’t treated as delicately as his mate though and he cried out when sharp fangs bit at the juncture of his throat, shaking him slightly to show that the alpha meant business. 

Alphas were violent by nature and drawing blood is the only way to get another alpha to unwillingly submit. Jared was suddenly really glad he’d never had sex with an alpha because the fucking was sure to be brutal. He’d heard about alphas coupling with alphas to let off tension and all he could get from it was that there was blood and adrenaline and euphoric pleasure. This alpha did that for fun and it struck Jared how defenceless he was against him. If Dean wanted to then he could kill Jared and the thought scared him.

“Dean.” Jensen’s human voice shocked them both and Jared’s fear only increased to see his mate at his most vulnerable in front of this dangerous alpha. “Please.” He whispered. 

Jared’s jaw would have dropped if he wasn’t a wolf when the alpha let go of him at the omega’s request. Dean shifted into his human form and looked apologetically at Jared for a moment before turning his attention to Jensen. Jared shifted into his own human form and pressed a hand against his bleeding throat, he was too weak to move but he’d kill himself fighting if he could protect his mate. 

“Sorry.” Dean said to Jensen. “Mad rush of hormones.” 

“For who?” Jared croaked and glared up at the alpha. 

“Now that would be telling.” Dean grinned. 

Jensen couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his clone. In his wolf form he was pretty scary but Jensen shockingly wasn’t afraid of him. It was weird considering the alpha had put him in his place several times but on some level he knew that the other man wouldn’t hurt him, not really. 

He eyed the naked alpha as he spoke with Jared, completely zoning out on their conversation or argument. He’d never really paid attention to his own body but looking at it on someone else was fascinating. Dean was slightly more muscular, a typical trait for an alpha, and he had a wolf paw print tattoo on his right hip. Jensen looked down at his own tattoo on his wrist, a simple ‘J’ that could mean his name or Jared’s. Dean didn’t have a tattoo on his wrist and that was about the only real difference and it wasn’t a natural one. Jensen wasn’t vain but the man in front of him was beautiful. 

Jensen found his eyes trailing lower and he couldn’t help it when he found himself focusing on the swell of the alpha’s cock and the knot at the base. He stared in open curiosity at it. He’d always wondered what it would be like to have a knot and his clone had one, it looked incredible if he was honest and he wasn’t sure if he was jealous or a lustful. 

“See something you like, Jensen?” Dean’s voice snapped him out of his daze and he blushed heavily at the knowing smirk the alpha gave him. 

“Yeah, Jensen.” Jared grit out. “Feel like controlling those pheromones you’re firing out?” 

Jensen ducked his head shamefully, he’d openly lusted after an alpha right in front of his own alpha. The alpha he was lusting after was his fucking double and he had a reason to be ashamed. How the hell could he find himself attractive? He didn’t look in a mirror and want to hump it so what was the difference with Dean? He’d met the guy twice and he’d got Jensen going out of his mind. 

“It’s ok.” Dean shrugged. “I am unbelievably attractive. You could probably do with reigning your hormones in too.” He looked pointedly at Jared and Jensen didn’t feel so bad anymore. 

“You’re the exact double of my husband. Of course I’m attracted to you!” Jared snapped. 

“Ah, you’re attracted to me!” Dean pasted on a shit eating grin. 

Jared didn’t respond. He pulled his hand away from his neck and examined the blood, his wound was healing but it was slow. When an alpha bit another alpha they didn’t hold back, Dean was no exception. He didn’t know what to think of Jensen openly admiring the other man, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t got his own look in but surely he was justified. He knew he sure as hell wouldn’t be ogling his clone if he ever had one. 

“So why did you launch yourself at me anyway?” Dean asked Jensen. “I was ready for a perfectly civilized conversation once I’d asserted my dominance and you just flung your weight around. Is it because I’m so hot that you couldn’t wait to get your hands on me?”

“Fuck you.” 

“If I fucked myself then technically I’d be fucking you.” Dean laughed and Jensen threw a rock at his head, missing by an awfully large distance. “Hey, that could have killed me.”

“That wouldn’t be such a bad loss.” Jared added. 

“How do you know that killing me wouldn’t kill Jensen?” Dean asked and wasn’t that a mind fuck. 

When they thought about it, there really was no way to tell if hurting Dean would hurt Jensen and vice versa. Nobody knew anything factual about doppelgangers so it was impossible to guess and Jared wasn’t taking any chances. He’d gladly protect Dean if it meant protecting Jensen too. 

“What did you want to talk about then?” Jared asked, pulling himself into a standing position after his wound finally healed enough to move. 

“I wanted a threesome.” Dean said, holding a serious face for several moments before bursting out into laughter. “I’m kidding. I actually needed a place to crash.” 

“And you figured that staying with your doppelganger was the best thing to do.” Jared rolled his eyes. “Of course you can’t stay.” 

“Jay!” Jensen snapped and apologised to Dean. “You’re pack alpha and this is a lone wolf with nowhere to go.” 

“He’s your fucking clone! Are you not getting that? We don’t know a thing about him.” 

“I can hear you.” Dean added. 

“Well I’m talking loudly.” Jared gritted through clenched teeth. “What happened to lover boy Gale anyway?” 

“He’s too in love with the idea of me being Jensen. Too much baggage.” Dean shuddered. “I can’t cope there and I’m not leaving here until I know what the hell is going on with the twin thing that me and Jensen have going on.” 

“Fine.” Jared threw his hands up in defeat. “Fucking fine!” 

“Thanks.” Dean flashed a dazzling smile and offered to check out Jared’s wound. “Sorry man.” 

Jared let out a snort of disbelief and froze when Dean leaned forward and licked at the wound, cleaning it and allowing his saliva to speed up the healing. He felt jealousy slam into him through the bond and pulled away from Dean’s touch. The alpha licked the blood off his lips and moaned softly at the taste.

“Delicious.” He waggled his eyebrows and pointed towards the house. “Lead the way, alpha.”

***

They made it to the pack house without any further annoyance from Dean and the alpha let out a low whistle when the house came into view. They pulled on some clothes that were on the porch and Dean looked around in awe.“Damn, this place is freaking huge!”

“Well it fits a whole pack.” Jared shrugged. “You try stuffing a load of wolves into a small house.” 

“Nice.” Dean grinned and let Jared open the door for him, colliding with a small brunette as soon as he stepped inside. 

“Holy shit!” The brunette beamed as she looked between him and Jensen, her dimples cut deep on her cheeks and Dean got the feeling that it wasn’t a good thing. “I have so much I want to do with you.” 

“Well you can do whatever you want to me.” Dean drawled and then yelped when she stabbed him in the arm with a needle, holding it firm as she took blood. “What the fuck are you doing!?” 

“Taking a blood sample.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You just carry around needles to take random blood samples! Are you crazy?” Dean hissed as she pulled the needle out, glaring at her when she poked him with it once more for fun. 

“Dean, meet Sophia.” Jensen laughed at the alpha’s pain but received a shock when Sophia pulled out another vial and took some of his own blood. “Seriously Soph?” He sighed. 

“I need a blood sample to compare it to.” She stated. “I’d like to see if you’re related and take a look if there’s any real reason that you look alike.” 

“Is she some sort of scientist or a psychopath?” Dean whispered loudly. 

“She’s the pack healer.” Jared answered. 

“Ah.” Dean nodded. “You have a pack healer that loves stabbing people with needles. Nice.” 

“She really enjoys putting cold stuff on you too.” Jensen told him with a grin. “Every single time I was pregnant she took joy at putting the gel on me.” 

“Yeah, she seems the type.” 

“She’s not deaf.” Sophia chimed in. 

“What the actual fuck?!” Chad walked in and with Cole at his side and his eyes widened comically. Cole looked just as shocked but he remained speechless as Jensen and Dean both turned to look at them. 

“Hey.” Dean waved and Chad gave an uneasy smile in return. 

“Oh that’s just too damn freaky.” Chad shuddered. 

“Which one of you is my dad?” Cole asked, genuinely unable to tell them apart.

“I am.” Jensen narrowed his eyes at his son and he held his hands up defensively. 

“Sorry!” He said helplessly. “You look the exact same.” 

Dean stiffened and moved closer to Jensen until he was standing slightly behind him as Ian entered the room. Jensen raised a questioning eyebrow but Dean was too focused on the alpha. Ian gave them both a confused look and dismissed the situation. 

“I am not drunk enough to figure that shit out.” He said and waved as he left. 

“What’s your problem?” Jensen asked Dean but he regained his cocky composure and grinned. 

“I was afraid I was so hot that he’d try and jump me.” 

“Of course you were.” Jensen deadpanned. Something was going on with Dean and he was determined to find out what.

***

  
**Chapter 6**

***

“Well, you two aren’t related.” Sophia pouted as she revealed her findings. “The only thing different in your genetics apart from that seems to be that one of you is an alpha and the other is an omega. There seems to be nothing in your blood that suggests why you two look alike. There’s no scientific explanation.”

“Great.” Jensen sighed and lay back on the hospital bed. “So the explanation is supernatural.” 

“Fraid so.” She smiled sadly at him. “I’ll do whatever I can to help.” 

“Thanks Soph.” Jensen smiled gratefully at his friend and she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

“So we’re basically screwed.” Dean groaned and rose to his feet to pace the room nervously. 

“Stop being so negative.” Jensen scolded. 

“Why? What are you gonna do?” Dean teased. 

“Kick your ass.” Jensen replied easily. 

“Aw you know you can’t kick my ass.” 

“Can.”

“Can’t.” 

“Can!” 

“Can’t!” 

Jensen replied by lashing his claws out at Dean. The alpha put his arm up to protect himself and his claws left a bloody gash across the flesh. His eyes widened at the damage, unaware he’d struck so hard. He braced himself for the blow that Dean was about to give him but nothing happened. Instead, Dean was gasping for breath and pawing at his injured arm that had turned red and nasty looking within seconds. 

“What the hell?” Jensen stared in wonder as Sophia rushed to his side. 

“What’s happening?” Dean choked out. 

“Are you allergic to anything?” Sophia asked as she rushed over to get an oxygen mask for the struggling alpha. 

“Only cats.” Dean half shrugged and Sophia’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“Jensen’s half cougar!” 

“So?” Jensen furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“So! You just lashed out with what were most likely _feline_ claws!” Sophia helped Dean onto a hospital bed and began working on reversing the reaction.

“Are you saying that Dean’s allergic to me?” Jensen asked, feeling somewhat relieved that the alpha was no longer undefeatable if it came to it. 

“To your cougar at least.” Sophia confirmed. “He probably isn’t allergic to your wolf but he certainly seems allergic to your kitty claws.” 

“Immune to silver but allergic to my own clone. Un-fucking-believable.” Dean groaned and half rolled his eyes before passing out. 

Sophia worked hard for the next few minutes until she finally managed to stabilize the alpha. Dean was put on several medications and needed help breathing but the reaction was beginning to reverse itself. It was a pretty severe reaction and that worried the beta, she took some more blood to try and figure out if there was any way to counteract the allergy. 

“I’m thinking this allergy thing isn’t just a coincidence.” She sighed and got back to work.

“Will he be ok?” Jensen asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” She waved him off. “Are you allergic to anything?” 

“Not that I know of.” 

“There goes my first theory.” She bumped her head against her desk a few times before getting to work. It was going to be a long day.

***

Dean was extremely pissed off to wake up in a hospital bed. He’d never been sick in his whole life. Yeah, he’d been injured multiple times because after all, he was a werewolf, but he’d never been sick. He couldn’t believe his weak, omega clone was able to knock him on his ass without hardly doing anything.

“Ah, look who’s awake.” Sophia grinned down at him and he could quite easily picture her as a psychotic doctor, killing her patients. 

“Please don’t hurt me.” He flashed her a dazzling smile in an attempt to make her be nice to him. 

“Don’t be stupid.” She laughed. “I helped you. Seems that you had quite the allergic reaction to your clone.”

“I can’t believe I even have allergies in the first place.” He huffed out an annoyed breath. “I thought werewolves were supposed to be immortal.” 

“We are.” She smiled softly, sensing his vulnerability. “But we’re allergic to silver, you’re allergic to cats.” 

“Yeah but silver is a badass thing to be allergic to. Who the fuck is allergic to cats?” 

“Lots of people.” 

“Yeah but I’m a wolf and a really strong alpha. Jensen nearly killed me just by scratching me!” Dean’s throat hurt from shouting but he ignored it. “Why did I have such a strong reaction?” 

“I think it’s likely to do with your doppelganger thing than anything as simple as a cat allergy.” She let out a sigh and opened the door to let Jensen in. “While you were out, I tested your blood compared to Jensen’s to see if he was allergic to you too.” 

“And?” Dean prompted, eager to find out anything that the healer had to offer.

“He’s not allergic to you but you have an extreme reaction to him and I’m not certain why. All I can think of is that you have this amazing strength and are able to kill Jensen in a heartbeat if you want to but Jensen can trigger a deadly allergic reaction so it suddenly makes it almost impossible for you to kill him without him getting his hands on you.” 

“I could poison him or kill him while he’s unconscious.” Dean supplied. 

“Stop making things complicated.” Sophia glared at him. 

“So you’re saying that Jensen is equipped with something to cancel out my strength so that we have equal footing to kill each other?” Dean shared a worried look with Jensen. “Because this guy is kinda growing on me. When he’s not clawing me or failing to kick my ass, anyway.” 

“Actually, I think it’s to stop you killing each other. Dean, you can snap Jensen like a twig but he’s got this thing to fight back to the point where you probably wouldn’t even consider taking your chances. I think you’re both supposed to live.” Sophia twirled her hair around her finger, nervously. 

“Well that’s a relief.” Jensen said, dropping down in the chair next to Dean. “You look worried, why are you worried?” 

“Because I ran some other tests too.” She admitted. 

“What kind of tests?” Jensen asked firmly. 

“Well, I tested mating compatibilities with yours, Dean’s and Jared’s blood.” 

“And…” Dean prompted. 

“You’re compatible.” She bit her lip as she waited for them to understand. “That’s why Jared was able to go so far with you. Your blood is compatible to his even though he’s mated. So, you’re both able to be aroused by each other without Jared noticing that anything is wrong.” 

“So he’s compatible with my mate.” Jensen paled at the words. 

“To you too.” Sophia added. “He’s compatible with you too.” 

Those words got both Jensen and Dean’s attention, they stared wide eyed as she tried to explain. Mated Were’s will almost always be incompatible with other Were’s and their connection will cause the bond to shatter. However, compatible Were’s are able to form their own bond with a mated pair without causing any problems to the mated pair’s original bond. Compatible Were’s were so rare that hardly any were even heard of but their shocking ability to merge with a mated pair was well known through the healing world. 

“So you’re saying that Dean will force his way into mine and Jared’s bond and have sex with my mate? With me?!” Jensen was furious. 

“No.” Sophia argued. “There’s only a handful of known compatible Were’s and half of them don’t have any sexual relations to the mated pair they bond with. I’ve never heard of one of them being allergic to the other Were though.”

“This is too weird.” Dean groaned and buried his head in his hands. “I need a long nap.” 

“Get some sleep then.” Sophia advised. “I’m sure you can worry about it tomorrow.”

***

Dean finally got out of Sophia’s care after a few more hours in the healing room. He complained every second until she finally deemed him unlikely to die and told him to get out of her sight. Jensen was still pissed at him and at what Sophia had discovered but he knew the omega would calm down eventually.

Jared glared at him throughout dinner and Dean barely refrained from flicking a spoonful of potatoes at him at telling him to cheer the fuck up. Jared’s dislike for him managed to multiply after dinner when Gale came storming into the pack house and demanded to know what the hell was going on. 

“Unbelievable!” Jared yelled at Dean for no apparent reason. “Gale hasn’t been here in years. You show up and he’s here within days!” 

“Probably because he’s in love with your mate!” Dean snapped. “At least, he was when he made out with me.” 

Dean was heavily impressed when Jared punched the other alpha in the face with a satisfying crunch of bone. He knew that jealousy was a big issue with Jared and Jensen and he liked seeing the alpha defend his mate. 

“What the fuck?” Jared grit out and hauled Gale up onto his feet.

“He told me he wanted me.” Jared growled and turned his attention back to Dean who held his hands up defensively.

“I honestly just wanted sex.” Dean shrugged. “But I don’t want to bang someone who’s in love with my clone.” 

“So you two didn’t do anything?” Jared asked hopefully. 

“No.” Dean shuddered. “That’s too weird for me.” 

“What about me?” Jared enquired, remembering all too well the night that they met. 

“You’re different.” Dean sent him a flirty smile and dismissed himself from the room, leaving a rather terrified Gale at the hands of a very pissed off Jared.

***

“Did you kill him?” Jensen enquired once they settled down for bed that night, not really caring about the answer.

“Nah.” Jared waved a hand dismissively. “Rachel looked pissed when she walked in so I just threw him out.” 

“What about Dean?” 

“What about him?” 

“What are we going to do about what Sophia said?” 

“Nothing.” Jared shrugged. “Neither of us like him so it’s not like it’s a concern.” 

“I like him.” Jensen admitted. 

“You attacked him… several times.” Jared reminded him. 

Yeah, Jensen had tried to attack him on multiple occasions but that didn’t mean that he disliked the guy. He didn’t love him by any stretch but he didn’t hate him. He hated that he’d managed to get to Jared but he couldn’t blame him, Jared was gorgeous. The guy just infuriated him sometimes, kind of like Chad but better looking. 

“He grows on you.” Jensen admitted and rolled his eyes when Jared raised a questioning eyebrow. “He does! He’s an ass but he’s sort of likeable.” 

“I’m not going to lose you to him. Am I?” Jared had never thought it possible but to hear that Dean was a compatible mate was something that terrified him. He could come in and take Jensen away from him and Jared would have to suffer through a bond that wouldn’t break. 

“Don’t be stupid.” Jensen punched his shoulder lightly and snuggled into his side. “You’d have to pry me away from you with a crow bar if you ever wanted me to leave.” 

“I’d never want you to leave.”

“Then I’ll never leave.” Jensen said, as if it was that simple. Maybe it was. 

“Good.” Jared concluded and blew a raspberry on his mate’s cheek. “I’d never let you go anyway.” 

“Well it’s settled then.” Jensen grinned. “I’m never leaving.” 

“Ever, ever, ever!” Jared sealed the deal with a kiss, smiling against his husband’s lips when he kissed him back just as firmly. 

Things were almost definitely going to be awkward with Dean and Jensen would most likely want to throttle him on a daily basis whereas Jared would remain uncertain about the alpha. It was going to be hard and it was going to take a while to get used to things and get them figured out but the future didn’t look dark for once. There was hope on the horizon, they could live with that.

***

  
**Chapter 7**

***

The pack settled into a routine rather quickly with Dean around. He’d merged in nicely with the pack and it was as if he’d always been there. His humour was sometimes a relief to tense situations and it was nice to have a new pack member to learn about, especially one who was so strong. They had Ian, Dean and Jared. They were unstoppable and it wasn’t long before all the other packs knew that.

While the pack seemed to have accepted Dean, it was a completely different story for Jared and Jensen. Jensen had bonded with him more but still wasn’t all that comfortable with the man who looked exactly like him and Jensen could tell that Jared just felt awkward around Dean, especially when he was with Jensen. 

Jensen was in search of Dean for Sophia to run some more tests on them when he found him in the back garden with Genevieve. Dean was quite happily painting her toenails and Jensen was deeply disturbed by it. 

“Is Miss Dean available for more tests?” Jensen laughed at the look that Dean sent him. 

“No.” Genevieve answered. “He just gave me an amazing foot rub before he started painting them and you’re not taking him until I get a shoulder rub.” 

“You have a mate for that.” Jensen reminded her. 

“He sucks at massages.” Genevieve shrugged. “Dean, on the other hand, is amazing at them.” 

“I bet he is.” Jensen muttered underneath his breath and Dean gave him a sly smirk.

“You’re more than welcome to have one too.” Dean added. “I’ve been told I’ve got magic fingers.” 

“Thanks but I’ll pass.” Jensen gave him a fake smile. “I have more exciting things to go and do, like having Sophia stab me with a needle.” 

“Ouch!” Dean pressed a hand to his chest. “You’re breaking my heart.”

“You’ll live.”

***

Cole had been giving being the alpha a lot of thought. He’d discussed it with his mate and his father and had come to the conclusion that while Cole was an incredible alpha, he just wasn’t ready for the responsibility of taking over the pack yet. Dean could have a whole lot of baggage and Cole honestly didn’t know how to deal with it. Things were best if they were left in Jared’s control for a while longer.

Besides, Chad was right. It was rare but it sometimes happened. 

He could still watch over the pack from his position as the alpha’s son and heir to the pack. They’d still respect his word if he had something that he needed to say and that was enough for him. He didn’t need the top alpha status to have a say in how the pack was handled. 

He also didn’t want the alpha position to be changed while a strong alpha had just merged with the pack. Nobody knew Dean so nobody knew if he wanted to be alpha or not. If Jared stepped down then he could end up challenging Cole for the position and it’s a fight that he’s certain that he’d lose. He didn’t have faith in surviving against an unknown alpha. Chad would let him live if he decided he wanted to take over but who knows what Dean would do. 

Dean was a mystery. Cole didn’t like it. He’d shown up from nowhere looking like his birth father’s identical twin and had managed to drive a wedge between his parents. Sophia had even let it slip that they were a compatible trio and that thought just made Cole shudder. He didn’t want the alpha bonding with his parents. Bonds were sacred and not supposed to be broken. If Dean took to the bond then there’d be no going back. 

“Stop thinking so hard. You’ll hurt your head.” Jared smiled at his son and sat down next to him on the couch in Jared’s office where he’d locked himself away to get some peace and quiet. 

“Just alpha stuff.” Cole shrugged. 

“Oh yeah? You thinking of taking on the pack?” 

“Nah. I’ll leave that to you.” 

“Ok.” Jared nodded, content with that decision. 

“So, is Dean staying for long?” Cole very unsubtly asked. 

“I don’t know.” Jared answered honestly. 

“Do you think he’ll open up the bond?” 

“I hope not.” Jared wasn’t sure that he wanted to be bonded to the alpha that was identical to his mate. “That’d be really weird.” 

“Do you think dad will accept the bond if Dean does open it?” 

“Yeah.” Jared answered sadly. “I think he will.” 

“Would you?” 

“I don’t know.” Jared didn’t know anything when it came to Dean, it was infuriating. “I’d like to think I wouldn’t let another alpha into the bond I have with my omega but I don’t know.” 

“Would you consider adding him as a mate as well as a lifelong friend if you did open the bond?” 

“No.” Jared shook his head firmly. “That’d just fuck everything up.” 

“What about when dad goes into head?” 

Jared hadn’t really thought about Jensen’s next heat. It had been a while since his last one and he was surely due to go into heat at some point. If Dean was a compatible mate then Jensen’s heat would send both him and Jared into overdrive to keep Jensen satisfied and protected. Dean was stronger than both of them and with Jensen in heat he’d be unable and unwilling to refuse. Jared hasn’t heard of many compatible matings and the ones he has have consisted of two or three betas. He’s never seen two alphas in a compatible mating and the thought scares him. Sophia said that these matings weren’t often sexual but with two alphas it wasn’t hard to guess that Dean wouldn’t be able to control himself when faced with a heat. 

It was a scary thought but one that Jared would have to get used to and try and figure out a way around the situation before it got out of hand.

***

Sophia still couldn’t really find anything in her tests. There was still no reason as to why Jensen and Dean seemed to be identical without being related. Other than their looks their DNA was completely different and the beta had officially given up because each time she got an inconclusive answer she got more and more frustrated. Jensen and Dean looked like each other. End of story.

“It’s ok that you can’t find anything.” Jensen assured her but shut up when he saw the deadly look on her face. 

“I’ve never not found anything!” She snapped. 

“There’s a first for everything.” Dean unhelpfully added. 

“Fuck you both. I’ve found your thing in common! You’re both idiots.” She muttered and stormed out of the healing room, leaving them to dismiss themselves. 

“She’s cranky.” Dean noted. 

“She’s a woman.” 

“Touché.” 

They both cracked up but still weren’t at ease with the news, or rather, lack of news. If Sophia couldn’t find anything then that meant that there wasn’t anything to find. If there wasn’t anything to find then who the hell knew what was happening with them? And who knew if there was anything to worry about? 

Dean wasn’t as upset by the news as Jensen and the alpha sensed the omega’s unease. He pulled him into a one armed hug and Jensen melted against his side, letting his head fall on the alpha’s shoulders as he shut his eyes to block out the world. 

“It’s going to be ok. You know that right?” Dean said after a few minutes of silence. 

“Is it?” Jensen asked hopelessly. 

“Of course it is. No news is good news, right?” 

Jensen sighed in defeat and nodded against Dean’s shoulder. The alpha laughed softly as the soft strands of the omega’s hair tickled his neck. They were both surprised at how much comfort the gesture was giving but neither of them chose to voice it. Instead they waited a few more minutes before parting and getting on with their day. 

It felt weird to openly lean on another alpha. Jensen had done it before with Gale and often hugged Chad just to annoy him but since Jared’s insecurity and macho alpha persona kicked in he hadn’t gotten close to anyone who wasn’t his alpha. Jensen didn’t know if he felt controlled and trapped or if he should appreciate his lack of freedom because he still had Jared. Who’d have known that being a Were would be so hard?

***

Jensen couldn’t sleep and instead he went downstairs and was happy to find that Felicia and Dean were still up. They were playing Monopoly in the living room… Something that they were doing three hours previously. Jensen didn’t know how they managed to continue the game for so long because he always ended up bankrupt within the first half an hour of the game. Either he really sucked or these two were Monopoly professionals.

“Hey.” Felicia looked up briefly from the board to give him a smile and Dean tossed him an appreciative glance when he sat down next to him. 

“Hi.” Dean grinned and butted his shoulder against Jensen’s. “What are you doing down here with the peasants?” 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Jensen shrugged and picked up the little iron to move it when Dean rolled. 

“Um, excuse you?” Dean glared at him and Jensen glared right back. 

“We’re the same person. You roll and I’ll move the counter.” 

“This is a very serious game of Monopoly.” 

“You owe me ten thousand dollars.” Felicia piped in. 

“Like I said. This is a very serious game.” Dean spoke over her.

“Ten thousand dollars?” Jensen gaped and turned to Felicia. “Can I switch teams?” 

“No.” Dean wrapped his arms around Jensen and held him tight. “You can’t help the enemy.” 

Jensen laughed and elbowed Dean gently for him to let him go. Felicia eyed them with interest but Jensen shot her a warning look before Dean noticed and she pasted on a face of pure innocence. 

“Ok, Jen. This girl is like a shark.” Dean filled Jensen in on everything that had happened. “She’s managed to bankrupt me and make me sell off some of my houses but I’m hanging onto Mayfair. No way is she getting that bad boy.” 

“I have a hotel on every other property on the board. I don’t need Mayfair.” Felicia rolled her eyes. 

“I think you probably should have given up hours ago.” Jensen advised but Dean just huffed out an annoyed breath. 

“You’re not competitive enough.” Dean told him sternly. “Are you sure you’re my doppelganger?” 

“Well if he isn’t then that’s one hell of a coincidence.” Felicia chimed in.

“What are you guys doing?” Jared yawned as he stepped into the room.

“Playing Monopoly.” Felicia answered and Jared shot Dean a sympathetic look. 

“You agreed to play Monopoly with Felicia? Dude, she’s a frigging genius at this game. Hell, she could kick your ass on any game you challenged her to. Please tell me you didn’t bet money on this game?” Jared sat down next to Felicia and eyed the board. “How is this game still going on?” 

“I offered Dean the choice of paying me back in instalments. He accepted but all he’s doing now is paying me two hundred dollars every time he passes go and then owing me another thousand or so by the time he’s gone around the board.” Felicia laughed as Dean landed on a particularly expensive hotel. 

“This game is bullshit.” Dean threw the mini hotel across the room and Jared gently moved the Monopoly board out of his reach.

“I will not have Monopoly boards flying through this house again. Once was enough and we’ve never let Chad play since. Please don’t throw any more mini properties.” Jared scolded at Dean’s raised eyebrow.

“Why aren’t I shocked that it was Chad who threw the board?” Dean laughed as Jensen retold the story of the last time Chad got to play. 

The alpha’s laughter was contagious and Jensen happily laughed along with him while Jared watched them curiously. There was a spark there, it was evident but it didn’t make Jared jealous. He knew he should be jealous but he wasn’t and that’s what was driving him insane. 

Jensen enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere that was created with the four of them. It was nice to just unwind with the pack and enjoy themselves. He could feel through the bond that Jared was content but there was another feeling mixed in with that. Happiness. He could feel happiness but it wasn’t coming from Jared. He glanced over at Dean and found the man laughing with Jared. Dean was happy. He could feel Dean’s happiness and that terrified Jensen. He’d bonded.

***

  
**Chapter 8**

***

Jensen managed to keep the bond with Dean to himself while he took the time to think about it. Obviously Dean felt it too but he was doing a good job of not saying anything to anyone, he was sensing Jensen’s unease and allowing him to be the one to make the first move when it came to telling everyone. He was glad that the alpha was trying to make it as easy as possible for him.

The bond was growing stronger every day. At first it was really faint but after a few weeks it was almost as strong as his bond with Jared. Jensen was scared. He had no idea how he should break it to his alpha. Jared knew there was something wrong but Jensen had grown good at hiding things through the bond if he had to, hell, he hid a pregnancy from Jared without him knowing. It wasn’t impossible but it was hard. 

He was wondering what he should say to Jared when Dean pulled Jensen into his bedroom and shut the door to enable the sound proofing. “So, are we going to talk about this?”

“Talk about what?” Jensen played dumb but the alpha was bonded to him and wasn’t stupid. 

“I know you feel it.” Dean said. “Because I can feel it and it’s driving me crazy. Do you have any idea how fast you think? All your worrying is giving me a headache and don’t even get me started on the shit that goes through your mind when you’re having sex! Which is every fucking night!” 

“It’s not every night!” Jensen argued. “Wait. You can hear thoughts?” 

“Well yeah.” Dean nodded. “Isn’t that what a bond is?” 

“No.” Jensen’s fear amped up to a whole new level at those words. “A bond is sharing feelings from one Were to another. Hearing thoughts isn’t part of it.” 

“But I can hear yours. You’re thinking about how Jared is going to flip the fuck out and how he’s going to attack me and end up dead. Now you’re thinking about Chad naked which is fucking gross.” Dean winced and Jensen paled.

“That sounds like the bond I have with Jared.” 

“So?” 

“So, no other werewolf that we know of has that bond. It’s intense and far stronger than a regular mated pair.” Jensen began pacing around the small bedroom, suddenly missing the huge one that he was used to. “This is bad.” 

“Oh great.” Dean sighed heavily and flopped down on the bed. He lay back and a thin strip of skin was exposed as his tee shirt rode up. Jensen did _not_ find that appealing. 

“Why can’t I hear you?” He asked, wondering why he wasn’t being bombarded with thought if Dean so clearly was. 

“Because you’re blocking me out probably.” Dean shrugged and looked over at him. “You’d hear me if you tried.” 

So Jensen did try. He opened up his mind and focused on the corner of his mind where Dean’s presence had set up home. He nudged the bond and it split wide open with such a force that Jensen clasped his hands around his head from the pain. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he rushed to Jensen’s side, helping him sit on the bed while his breathing evened out. Jensen was trembling from the intensity of it and he realized he’d fucked up. He’d accepted the bond. He’d let Dean in. He could hear Jared distantly giving an entire inner monologue about Sophia’s nagging but he could also hear Dean. 

He could hear Dean’s worry for him and could feel Jared gently nudge him through the bond to check that he was ok. He sent some soothing waves through to Jared to let him know that he was fine and focused on the bond with Dean. The alpha was watching him closely and the fear in his eyes was evident. He was scared for Jensen. 

For a beginner, Dean was very skilled at keeping his secrets secret. He’d successfully managed to create a mind space for Jensen to roam around in without finding anything particularly exciting. However, he found Jared. Whether intentional or not, Dean was bonded to Jared too. Jensen wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

“He accepted it a lot sooner than you did.” Dean admitted. 

“And you didn’t tell me? He didn’t tell me?” Jensen raged. “How could you keep that from me? You two still barely talk!”

“It’s not like the bond you have with him.” Dean tried to explain. “He accepted it because it was going to happen whether we liked it or not. We both decided it was best to let you come to terms with it in your own time but after a month of hearing about how great your sex is through your very loud inner monologue I just couldn’t take any more.” 

“Sorry about that.” Jensen blushed. 

“Don’t be. Just try to keep it down or block me out.” Dean understood how hard the situation was and he fully accepted how hard Jensen was struggling. He just wished he could help the omega.

“ _You bonded? I’m going to throttle you for not telling me!_ ” Jensen sent down to Jared while he was trying to think up of a reply for Dean. 

“ _I’m going to go take a long walk. Bye!_ ” Jared sent back and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Would now be a bad time to tell you that I heard that?” Dean asked hesitantly and Jensen groaned. “We’ll figure out how to block it off.” 

“Will we?” Jensen wasn’t seeing any hope in the situation. It was all made harder by Dean being the exact mirror image of himself. If Jared was bonded then would he want Dean more? Would Jensen want Dean more? Would Dean want either of them? It was all so much to take in. 

“We have to.” Dean didn’t know how to do it but he’d damn well give it his best shot. Everyone deserved their privacy after all.

***

“You three suck.” Sophia told Jensen, Jared and Dean the next morning. “How to you manage to unwillingly bond?”

“I don’t know Soph.” Jared grit out. “You’re the expert healer. You tell us.” 

“Hey!” Sophia snapped. “I’m doing the best I can but I’m sorry that I’ve never encountered a fucking doppelganger before!” 

Jensen glared at his mate and Jared ducked his head shamefully, he hadn’t meant to snap at the beta but he was running out of patience. He needed to know what was happening. He’d anticipated an argument with Jensen but they were too emotionally exhausted to argue and the omega had instead curled up in Jared’s arms and fallen asleep. 

“I’m sorry Sophia. Anything you can find out would be great.” He spoke quietly but it was an apology all the same. 

“Actually I have found something. Well, I say I’ve found something but what I really mean is that I have an idea of what could have happened.” She bit her lip nervously. 

“Go on.” Dean prompted. 

“Well, I believe that Dean was originally created as Jared’s mate.” She began but Jared stopped her.

“He’s older than I am. How was he created for me?” 

“Because he’s the one with a clone. Were’s all have a mate whether they’re a year apart or hundreds of years. You and Dean were supposed to mate but because you’re both alphas you can’t so nature created a balance. Nature gave you somebody you could mate with.”

“An omega.” Dean whispered as everything fell into place. “I couldn’t mate with him so Jensen was born to be my exact double so that he could mate with him. I was then able to tie to Jensen and in turn tie myself to Jared.” 

“I feel that the only way for you to be with your mate is to tie yourself with the omega holding the bond. You’ve done that and now you’re able to bond with Jared as was originally intended. I could be completely wrong but that’s the only thing that makes sense to me. The bond between you never has to be romantic, that’s not how compatible mates work. You know that. Jared, it also doesn’t mean that the omega bond is simply a replacement for your original mate. You don’t need to worry about that because that’s not the case.” 

“I don’t feel jealous.” Jensen admitted. “I feel like I should but I don’t.” 

“Do either of you?” Sophia asked Jared and Dean but they both shook their heads. “Then perhaps what is said is the most likely option. Maybe you’re meant to be close.” 

“Really?” Jared whined and pointed at Dean. “Close to this loser?” 

“Hilarious.” Dean deadpanned as Jensen and Sophia let out a snort of laughter. 

“Seriously though, what are we going to do Soph?”

“I honestly don’t know. It’s something you have to figure out for yourself. You three need to learn what’s right between you. You need to figure out what you’re comfortable with and don’t push your limits. It’s hard for you and Jensen because you’ve been mated for so long that it’ll feel strange to have someone suddenly come into that bond but you have to respect Dean too. He’s old and has never had affection longer than a night. He’s out of his element in a house half full of feline Were’s and he’s allergic to them to a deadly level. He’s kind of risking it all to have a bond with someone. You just need to figure out if it’s friendship or something more.” 

“Thanks Soph.” Jared sighed in defeat, they wouldn’t get any more answers and they knew it.

***

They spent a long time trying to figure it out but couldn’t manage to get any closer to a solution. So they decided to spend time together instead and see what happened. Jared hadn’t expected to get on so well with the alpha and he actually thought he was a really great guy. Jensen also hadn’t expected to go a day without punching Dean but he’d grown on him over time. It was nice to have someone he could trust, knowing the alpha’s honest intentions through the bond allowed him to be more open.

All three of them were lounging in Jared and Jensen’s bedroom, watching the TV and bickering over which programme to settle on. Jared wanted the music channels on, Jensen wanted documentaries and Dean wanted America’s Next Top Model. It was scary that Dean openly wanted to watch the god awful show but nobody questioned it as they flicked through the three channels. 

They finally settled on some old Friends reruns and Jared happily quoted every word Chandler said while Dean and Jensen rooted for Ross and Rachel to get together. They fit together surprisingly well and Jensen felt warm and safe being wedged between two alphas who he knew had a bone deep instinct to protect him and each other. It was refreshing how safe he felt. 

“Jen.” Jared asked hesitantly and pressed his nose against the top of his head. “Are you due for a heat?” 

Jensen bit his lip and tried to think of the last time he’d had one, he couldn’t think when it was, especially when Dean’s fingers dug into his arm as he scented him. The alpha brushed his nose against the nape of his neck and inhaled deeply. Jensen leant into the touch and purred when Jared started rubbing circles over his hip. 

“What’s happening?” Dean asked, seeming genuinely scared at his reaction. “Why do you smell so good?” 

“I think I’m in heat.” Jensen admitted, he hadn’t even thought about that. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t even felt it coming on like he usually had but he figured the situation was enough to excuse him from forgetting. 

Dean nuzzled closer and pressed a kiss to the damp skin on his neck. He couldn’t help but enjoy the attention he was receiving from the alphas. He looked towards Dean and saw him raising an eyebrow at Jared. 

Jensen turned to see his mate’s reaction and Jared nodded. “Just this once.”

***

  
**Chapter 9**

***

“Hey babe.” Jared dropped down on the couch next to Jensen and pulled him into his arms. “How’re you feeling?”

“Not bad.” Jensen yawned and snuggled in close. “I think the heat is over now.” 

“Good.” Jared brushed his fingers through his mate’s hair and Jensen began purring contentedly. “How’s everything in here?” He tapped Jensen’s temple and Jensen couldn’t help but smile. 

“It’s fine.” He assured him. 

“No guilt?” 

“No.” 

“No disgust?” 

“No.” 

“No jealousy?” 

“No.” 

“No regrets?” 

“None.” 

“Well then.” Jared pressed a kiss to the tip of Jensen’s nose. “Me neither.” 

“You sure?” Jensen asked hesitantly. 

“I’m positive. Just one heat and it’s out of our systems now. We’re both ok and happy and Dean is content to simply exist in the pack. Things are looking good for once.” Jared squeezed him and blew a raspberry on his cheek. 

“Get off!” Jensen giggled as Jared licked him. “Freak.” 

“Your freak.” Jared reminded him. 

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed. “Mine.” 

“Just as you’re mine.” Jared confirmed. 

“Are we ok then?” 

“We’re fantastic.” Jared assured him with a kiss. 

“Must you two make out in the living room?” Chad made a gagging sound as he entered the room and Jared laughed softly as he pulled away from his mate. 

“You love it when we make out.” He playfully added. 

“Like hell I do.” Chad muttered. 

“It turns you on! It’s like free porn!” 

Chad shuddered at the thought and sat himself down as far away from them as possible as if he could actually stop himself from catching the gayness. Sophia followed close behind him and sprawled across his lap while Grace and Felicia skipped into the room to jump on top of them. It seemed like there was never a moment of peace in the pack house, where one goes, they all follow. 

Before long the entire living room was filled with the pack and the usual loud comforting sounds filled the air. Dean was the only one missing from the group but Jensen and Jared could tell through the bond that the alpha was in the kitchen and pretending that he could bake. Misha was in the living room which meant that the beta had far more faith in the man than he should have. The sound of the fire alarm proved that theory.

The pack all let out groans of annoyance as Jared and Chad rose from their seats to go and investigate the possible fire hazard. They found Dean in the smoky kitchen, stood on top of a chair and waving a towel at the smoke alarm to try and calm it down. Chad let out a cackling laugh but Jared just rolled his eyes and opened all the windows. 

“Sorry.” Dean coughed as the alarm stopped shrieking. “I didn’t think they were done yet.” 

Jared pulled out the black cupcakes from the oven. “You didn’t think they were a tiny bit done?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well they look darker when they’re out of the oven!” Dean argued. 

“They’re fucking cremated!” 

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled and opened the jar of Misha’s cookies to munch on instead. “I’d like to see you try!” 

“Oh god no!” Chad shook his head. “Jared burns water.” 

“Fuck you.” Jared glared at his second alpha.

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Chad smirked up at him as if he knew something but Jared ignored him. 

“Maybe Jensen will teach you how to cook?” Jared suggested. “He’s quite good.” 

“Jensen can cook?” Dean whined. “That sucks!” 

“Why do you even want to cook?” Chad asked. 

“I don’t know. I’m nesting or something.” Dean shrugged. “I have this urge to feel homey.” 

“Well good luck with that.” Chad humoured him with a nod and then declared him as crazy as he twirled his finger near his head for Jared to see. 

“I will break that finger.” Dean warned and Chad turned an innocent grin on him. 

“What finger?” 

“I’m sure I could tear out your vocal chords too.” Dean mused. 

“What’s that, Soph?” Chad called to nothing as he ran out of the room as Jensen entered, leaving the trio to laugh at his escape. 

“He’s such a dick.” Dean said fondly. 

“He does grow on you.” Jensen admitted. 

“Most dicks do.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Jensen smacked him around the back of the head. “Hey!” 

“Not everything has to be an innuendo.” Jensen poked his tongue out and Dean returned the gesture, causing Jared to step between them. 

“No need to let this turn into a deadly fight now is there?” He fixed them both with a stern look. “Play nice.” 

“Dean’s fault.” Jensen muttered. 

“Chad’s fault.” Dean argued.

Jensen thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Chad’s fault.”

***

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Cole asked Ian as he sat down next to him underneath a tree in the pack house with a pissed off expression on his face.

“Something’s not right.” Ian scented the air and let out a frustrated growl when he smelt nothing. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “It just doesn’t feel right. Everything’s calm.” 

“It’s been calm for a long time.” Cole pointed out. 

“It’s _too_ calm.” Ian corrected. 

“What do you think’s going on?” 

“I think we’re being watched.” He scanned the area but found nothing. “I just feel like someone’s always watching me.” 

“Well, that sounds like fun.” Cole sighed. “Any idea who’d like to watch us?” 

“I have no idea.” Ian groaned and flopped onto his back on the grass. 

“This sucks.” Cole groaned. “I’m so glad I’m not the alpha.”

***

Jensen was just drifting off to sleep on Jared’s shoulder while watching a movie with the pack in the living room when a pile of clothes was thrust at his chest. He glared up at Dean and he grinned down at him.

“Come on bitch, we’re going clubbing.” Dean motioned towards the clothes. “Put those on.” 

Jensen held up the white tee shirt that was undoubtedly as tight as it could be along with jeans that he knew were a size too small. Dean gave him a pointed look and told him to get dressed so that they could head out. 

“Why do you want me to go clubbing?” Jensen sighed. 

“Because we’re twins.” Dean answered easily. At Jensen’s raised eyebrow he added, “Everybody has a thing for twins!” 

“And you think you can take my mate and have alphas drooling over him?” Jared asked, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. 

“No!” Dean’s eyes widened. “No I want them to be drooling over me! You can come too but I need Jensen to help me get some action.” 

“Fine.” Jensen gave in. “Only if Jared’s coming.” 

“To watch my mate and his twin try and be sexy?” Jared grinned. “That’s something I’ve gotta see!” 

Jensen got changed into the clothes Dean borrowed him and he rolled his eyes at his reflection as he stood in the mirror to gel his hair. The jeans clung tight to his ass and gave it shape while the shirt did an amazing job of showing off his abs. If he was single then he’d undoubtedly be getting fucked by a stranger going out looking like he did. Then again, the look Jared gave him when he walked out of the bathroom said that he was getting fucked anyway. 

“You guys ready?” Dean walked into the room and gave them both appreciative stares. “Damn, you guys clean up!” 

Jared was wearing a white shirt and light blue jeans that made him look tanned and gorgeous. Dean on the other hand was wearing dark jeans that looked tighter than Jensen’s along with a leather jacket that was half open with no shirt underneath. Anybody with sight would be drooling over the flawless skin on display. Jared and Jensen, however, no longer saw much appeal. 

Sure, they knew that he was hot and had admittedly had sex with him but neither of them wanted to do it again. They knew if it was anyone but Dean that their relationship would probably be destroyed but it was Dean, he made them comfortable and wasn’t jealous of them. It was as if it was an act to solidify the bond and now they could live quite contentedly with each other without sex. Hell, they weren’t even jealous that Dean was going out with the obvious desire to get fucked by an unknown alpha. 

“Wow you really are throwing out fuck me vibes aren’t you?” Jared laughed and pushed Dean towards the door. “Come on slut. Let’s go get you laid.” 

“I’m not a slut!” Dean feigned a look of horror. “I just love, love!” 

“You listen to too much Pink.” Jared concluded. 

“I can’t believe you knew where he’d heard that.” Jensen groaned. “Are you sure I’m not mated to a woman?” 

“Ha! Fuck you.” Jared playfully glared at his mate and Jensen grinned innocently at him.

“So, you know what the best way to do this is don’t you?” Dean wrapped an arm around Jensen and pulled him towards Jared. “Haaaaaaave you met Jensen?” 

Jared burst out laughing and clapped his hands. “Oh please do that!” 

“No way in hell am I dragging you up to strangers and saying haaaaaave you met Dean!” Jensen laughed too as he climbed into Jared’s truck, wedged between both of the alphas. 

“Why not?” Dean pouted. “It’s the ultimate pick up line!” 

“I’m giving you a twin. What more do you want?” 

“Fine!” Dean sighed heavily and turned up the radio. “I’ll just have to shake my ass extra hard.”

***

The floor was vibrating from the heavy music and Dean cheered as they all knocked back a shot. He then grabbed Jensen’s hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Jared laughed as he saw Jensen’ desperate look for Jared to help. His husband was an awkward dancer when he thought about it but as soon as he let himself go his moves turned sinful, something that would most likely happen after another shot. He turned to grab the bartender’s attention to order some more shots and beers.

“Dance!” Dean grinned and linked his fingers with Jensen’s to make him move. 

“I am!” Jensen argued as he shuffled his feet and swayed a bit. 

“You dance like a grandpa!” 

“I am a grandpa!” 

“Fuck that! You’re a sex god and you have a fucking sexy twin. Dance like every alpha in this room wants you but can’t have you!” Dean pulled Jensen close and prompted him to move more, beaming when Jared handed him another shot. 

Jared whispered something in Jensen’s ear and Dean guessed it was something dirty, judging by the giggle and blush on Jensen’s cheeks. Jared moved back to let them dance and he was stunned when Jensen was the one to move closer and loop his arms around Dean’s neck to move them together in a slow grind. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Dean laughed as Jensen swayed with the music. 

“The quicker I get you a fuck, the quicker I can get my own.” He gave Dean a dirty smile and unzipped the leather jacket all the way so that his torso was on clear display. 

“So sex is the way to bribe you?” Dean laughed and pressed his forehead against Jensen’s. “I’ll remember to get Jared to knot you the next time I want something.” 

“Speaking of knots.” Jensen grinned and glanced over Dean’s shoulder before spinning him around and pressing Dean’s back to his front. “We got an alpha eyeing us.” Jensen whispered into his ear as Dean danced against him. 

“So we have.” Dean eyed the alpha appreciatively as he pushed back into Jensen and offered the alpha a sexy smirk. 

The alpha grinned and moved towards them, taking Dean’s hips in his hands and joining in their grind. Hands circled Jensen’s hips and he was pulled back into Jared’s firm chest. He tilted his neck to the side for his alpha to bite at and grinned as Dean took the alpha’s hand and gave them a wave goodbye. 

“He’s such a slut.” Jared laughed fondly. 

Jensen grinned and turned in Jared’s arms, pulling him down into a demanding kiss. “Right now baby, I’m your slut.”

***

  
**Chapter 10**

***

Jensen’s head was surprisingly clear when he woke up the next morning, he was in a pile of his own drool but he didn’t have a hangover. It was the first time he’d ever been to a club and not spent the morning hugging the toilet as if it was his best friend. Maybe he should help Dean pick up guys more often!

He rolled over and reached out for Jared but the alpha wasn’t there. He pouted even though there was nobody to see it and took his time climbing out of bed and throwing some clothes on. His ass ached and he wondered just how hard he’d let Jared fuck him last night. He’d only had a few drinks but his brain didn’t want to cooperate first thing in the morning. 

Jared was sat at the breakfast table with a few pack members. Dean was scoffing down three rounds of bacon and looked up at Jensen like the cat who’d gotten the canary. Clearly the alpha had a great night after he left Jensen and Jared. Jared pulled Jensen into his lap and handed him a coffee which Jensen clutched tightly and sipped, wincing at the taste.

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked softly. 

“That tastes gross.” Jensen shuddered and handed it back to Jared to taste. 

“Tastes like normal to me.” Jared shrugged and Jensen wondered what was up with his taste buds. “Perhaps it’s the alcohol making it taste funny.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Jensen answered doubtfully.

***

“You had sex with him!?” Chad gaped at Jared and the Jared shoved his friend into his office to silence their conversation.

“Shut up you douchebag.” Jared slapped his arm but it didn’t stop Chad’s outburst. 

“Are you out of your mind?” He flung his arms around in disbelief. “You let another alpha fuck your omega! Hell, you fucked an alpha!” 

“Chad it’s nothing.” Jared assured him. 

“What about Jensen? How do you think he feels to know you fucked his clone?” 

“He’s fine about it.” Jared argued. “We’re both fine.” 

“But how could you sleep with someone who wasn’t your mate? I don’t get it!” 

“If it was anyone else then I’d agree with you but it was Dean. We’re bonded to him, jealousy doesn’t exist with us but since we slept together neither me nor Jensen feel attracted to him like that. Perhaps we just needed to solidify the bond.” Jared shrugged.

“I really hope you have this figured out.” Chad smiled sympathetically at his friend.

“I do.” Jared answered. “We do.”

***

Jensen opened the door to Sophia’s healing room and locked himself inside with the beta. Sophia turned to offer him a friendly smile but he couldn’t return it. Something was wrong and he didn’t know how it was even possible but he needed Sophia’s help. He couldn’t get help from a human hospital because they knew about werewolf law and he’d never get away with it but Sophia would maybe find a loophole.

“What’s wrong?” Sophia asked as Jensen climbed up on the bed. 

“I need you to maybe do something for me?” He asked softly, scared he was even asking it. 

“Sure, anything. I’ll help in whatever way I can.” 

“I need you to promise that you won’t tell Jared.” He begged. 

“He’s the alpha Jen.” She smiled sadly. “I can’t promise that, especially when it comes to you. He’s your alpha and I can’t do anything without his permission.” 

“But you have to do this.” He pleaded. Things were out of control, he hadn’t even thought it was possible until this morning. Hadn’t even considered it. How hadn’t he or anyone else noticed? Was he that good at masking his scent? 

“Jensen, what’s wrong?” 

“I think…” He paused and gathered the courage. “I think I could be pregnant.”

“You don’t know?” She raised a questioning eyebrow. “How can you not know?” 

“I can’t scent it and neither could Jared or Dean but the coffee tasted different this morning, like it did when I was pregnant with the triplets.” Jensen admitted. “It’s probably nothing but I need to know. Without Jared or Dean knowing.” 

“What does Dean have to do with it?” Sophia’s eyes widened as she spoke. “Oh, Jen. You didn’t, did you?” 

“Can you not guilt trip me?” He asked. “I’m fine, Jared’s fine and Dean’s fine.” 

“Is the baby Dean’s?” 

“I don’t know.” He whispered helplessly. 

“But it could be?” 

“Yes.”

“Jen, this isn’t good.” 

“Can you please just do this for me?” 

“Do what?” She clarified. 

“If I am p-pregnant. Then I don’t want anybody to know and I want something else too.” 

“What?” 

“An abortion.”

***

Jared and Chad continued to argue for a few more minutes before Jared gave up and stormed out of the room to continue his patrol of the house. Chad muttered to himself and followed behind the alpha. They checked downstairs where most of the pack were hanging out and headed upstairs to check the bedrooms.

“Hey.” Chad paused outside Dakota and Ian’s room. “You smell that?” 

Jared lifted his nose and scented the air, blood. He followed the scent behind the shut door and opened it, choking on his own breath at the metallic stench that filled the room. Chad did pretty much the same and helped Jared as he rushed to the body that was curled up on the floor.

“Jensen!” Jared pawed at his mate and lifted his blood stained shirt to see a huge gash across his stomach and chest. 

“Silver.” Chad mumbled as he picked up a pretty spectacular dagger, wincing as he touched it against his skin and it burned the exposed flesh. 

“Jared.” The man in his arms groaned and it was only then that he recognised the man as Dean and not Jensen. He was instantly scared, who the fuck could take down Dean? 

“Dean? What is it?” He asked, trying to keep the alpha conscious.

“The… bathroom.” 

“What?” 

“Check the bathroom.” He said more firmly and nodded towards the en suite where more blood was visible. 

Jared left Dean to heal, knowing he’d be fine once the silver had stopped preventing the wound to heal. Chad was at his side in an instant and his heart slowed as he saw the body in the tub. There was blood pooled around her and all over the floor but she was breathing, barely. 

“D-Dakota?” Jared choked on a sob at seeing his baby girl like that and he was about to help her when Chad grabbed his arm and pointed to the mirror.

“What is that? French?” He asked and Jared looked at the words written on the glass in blood. 

“It’s Latin.” Jared corrected. 

“Si vis pacem, para bellum. What the hell does that mean?” Chad asked as he went about lifting Dakota out of the tub so that they could rush her to Sophia. 

Jared just stared numbly at his daughter’s blood on the mirror as he spoke the translation. “If you want peace, prepare for war.”

**End.**

  
**Three’s Company**  
The Outtake   
***

**WARNING:** This outtake has a VERY HARD NC-17 rating. The following text contains an explicit (and downright dirty!) threesome featuring J2/Dean. If it’s not your thing then DON’T read it.

***

“Jen.” Jared asked hesitantly and pressed his nose against the top of his head. “Are you due for a heat?”

Jensen bit his lip and tried to think of the last time he’d had one, he couldn’t think when it was, especially when Dean’s fingers dug into his arm as he scented him. The alpha brushed his nose against the nape of his neck and inhaled deeply. Jensen leant into the touch and purred when Jared started rubbing circles over his hip. 

“What’s happening?” Dean asked, seeming genuinely scared at his reaction. “Why do you smell so good?” 

“I think I’m in heat.” Jensen admitted, he hadn’t even thought about that. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t even felt it coming on like he usually had but he figured the situation was enough to excuse him from forgetting. 

Dean nuzzled closer and pressed a kiss to the damp skin on his neck. He couldn’t help but enjoy the attention he was receiving from the alphas. He looked towards Dean and saw him raising an eyebrow at Jared. 

Jensen turned to see his mate’s reaction and Jared nodded. “Just this once.” 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice as he went back to nosing at the base of Jensen’s throat, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin while Jensen tried to keep his attention on Jared. He wasn’t sure he could enjoy himself with another alpha while his mate was present but Jared’s gaze was dark and lustful and he nuzzled in on Jensen’s other side so that both sides of Jensen’s neck could be thoroughly worshiped.

If he said he wasn’t enjoying it then he’d be lying. Both Dean and Jared’s hands on him were driving him insane and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that. Jared removed Jensen’s shirt and his own before trailing down to kiss his chest and suck gently on his nipples while Dean kissed up his neck and kissed him chastely on the mouth, testing how far Jensen would let him go. 

Jensen pressed back into the kiss, deepening it and allowing the alpha to take control while Dean’s hands trailed lower to pop the button of his jeans. He gasped as that hand slid inside and cupped him through his boxers. Dean grinned at his response and tugged Jensen’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it teasingly while Jared kissed his way lower. 

Jared sucked a mark on his hip bone and Jensen moaned softly into Dean’s mouth as he kissed him harder, deeper. They managed to drive Jensen out of his freaking mind without even touching him properly yet and he felt light headed from all the attention his body was getting. Dean’s kiss was so much different than Jared’s, it was dominant and gentle at the same time whereas Jared’s was loving and intimate. 

He dropped his head back onto the pillow as Dean kissed his way down his throat while Jared pulled down his pants and boxers, leaving him completely exposed to the two alphas. His legs widened automatically and he almost whined in disappointment when Jared ignored that in favour of leaning over and kissing him while kicking off his own pants and boxers. 

Dean took Jensen’s distraction of Jared’s kiss as a moment for him to remove his own clothes and continue working his way down the omega’s body. His skin tasted sweet and it drove Dean crazy enough to rut against the mattress in need of desperate friction as he neared the place where the scent was strongest. 

“You ok?” Jared asked into the kiss and Jensen nodded, no longer having any brain function available to consider what was happening as wrong. “Good.” Jared smiled and kissed him again. “Love you like this, all needy for a knot.” 

“Keep being mean to me and you won’t get to knot me.” Jensen warned and his teasing smile turned into a moan as Dean pulled Jensen’s legs over his shoulders and wasted no time burying his face in his ass. 

It should have been embarrassing that the alpha had just shoved his head down there but the way Dean worked his tongue inside him and lapped lazily at his rim was something that Jensen moaned for shamelessly. He tried desperately to widen his legs more but Dean was holding him tightly. Jared and Dean must have said something to each other through the bond because the next thing Jensen knew he was being lifted up and laid down between Jared’s spread legs with his head on his chest. Jared took his arms and held them above his head, kissing at his inner arms while Dean grabbed his thighs and held him open to get better access. 

Oh god. Jensen had never felt so sensually alive as he did being held down and wide open for the alpha to suck and tease his most intimate spot. Dean pressed his hands under his knees and held him even wider, allowing Dean’s tongue to get deeper inside of him, drawing him closer and closer to a climax without even being knotted yet. 

“Oh fuck.” Jensen panted and whined, almost trying to twist away from the constant pleasure but Jared kept him secure. “Please.” He begged, not even knowing what he was begging for. 

“God I wish I could get deeper.” Dean moaned at the taste of the omega. “Never tasted something so incredible before.” 

Dean gave one more longing lick around his aching hole before climbing back up his body and kissing him, grabbing his chin when he tried to turn away from the taste of his own ass. Admittedly he wasn’t all that bothered with the taste but the way Dean and Jared completely owned him in that moment was worth pretending to get away. He opened his mouth eagerly for Dean’s tongue, bathing in the taste of himself as he made his arms work enough to pull Dean’s body flush against his. 

“Please alpha.” He whispered and let his hands venture down to kneed at the Dean’s knot, tempting the alpha into finally giving in. 

Jared ground his hips up against Jensen’s back and he tried to move back into those movements but he was too busy focusing on Dean and Jared as they had their own kiss. Dean stretched over Jensen’s body and kissed the alpha hard and demanding while Jensen tried not to cum from just the sight of it. 

The alphas growled and Dean forcefully grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair, squeezing tight enough for Jared to snarl at him and pull Dean tighter to him by the back of his neck. It was then that Jensen realised just how dangerous it was to be in a room with two alphas in lust. Jared dug his nails into Dean’s shoulder and drew blood, Dean broke away from the kiss to force his way at Jared’s throat. Jared submitted instantly for the other alpha, baring his teeth as he did so to show that he wasn’t happy about the position but he did it anyway. Dean chuckled smugly as he got the alpha’s submission and Jensen whined loudly and pawed at Dean’s chest from being ignored. 

“Sorry baby.” Dean kissed Jensen to make up for it and he stretched his arms back to play with Jared’s hair while Dean sucked a mark onto his collar bone as he lined himself up and pressed inside. 

“Shit.” Jensen gasped and turned his head to press into the curve of Jared’s neck to pant heavily as Dean set up a slow, hard rhythm. 

Jared was so hard he would die if he didn’t get some relief soon but it wasn’t worth moving out from under the omega when he was moving so deliciously against him. He moved his legs so that Jensen’s were outside of them and he wrapped his limbs around Dean’s hips, holding Jensen open to the alpha while also getting some friction of his own. 

“This is so hot.” Dean breathed as he mouthed at Jensen’s neck that was now littered with bruises. “Y’know Jay, when I’m knotted, me and Jensen aren’t going anywhere for a while. How about you have your wicked way with me huh?” 

Jared gaped as Dean pulled out and wiggled his ass in open invitation before pushing back in and setting up a brutal rhythm. Jared found himself groaning at just the idea of it. Him fucking into Dean while he was locked tight with his mate. He was going to burst if he didn’t get relief anytime soon because it was just so unfair that he was having to wait until all this was over. He didn’t have that kind of restraint damn it!

“Get any harder against my back babe then you’re going to break.” Jensen teased, and rocked his hips to match Dean’s thrusts. 

“Well when my gorgeous omega and his clone are fucking each other on top of me, it doesn’t take much to make me harder than hard.” Jared grit out. 

“If he’s talking then he clearly isn’t being fucked hard enough.” Dean turned Jensen’s focus back to him as he pounded into him hard and deep. Jensen let out breathy moans and gasps before full on screaming when the pleasure became too intense. 

Jared held Jensen as he shuddered violently from the force of the orgasm that ripped through him as Dean’s knot slipped into place and tied them together. The alpha collapsed over them and nuzzled them both affectionately, kissing them both and sighing contentedly. 

“If you can get out from under us then my ass is totally up for grabs.” Dean said to Jared as he licked around his ear and tugged on the lobe. 

Jared was surprised at his own strength as he practically threw them off him so that he could get around to the ass in question. He looked down at where Dean and Jensen were joined and gently rubbed a finger over the tight rim that was holding the knot as tight as it could. Jensen groaned slightly, barely focused from such an intense orgasm. 

“Do I need lube?” Jared asked, suddenly wondering what the hell he was doing. He’d never fucked anyone other than Jensen and he had no idea what to do when it came to fucking an alpha. Realistically, he knew that he needed lube. He let Jensen fuck him and he needed lube so it was only logical that Dean would need lube too. 

“Do you have lube?” Dean asked. “Cause right now I’d let you fuck me on just spit.”

“Yeah, we have lube.” Jared nodded and rolled over to reach into the bedside table and retrieve the well used bottle of lube. 

“What do you use that for?” Dean asked before it finally clicked. “Oh shit! You let your omega fuck you?” He practically beamed at the information. “You kinky bastards.” 

“Says the guy fucking his clone.” Jared raised an eyebrow and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“How about you shut up and fuck me?” Dean returned and widened his legs as much as he could while still attached to Jensen. 

Jared knew it wouldn’t be as slow as it was with Jensen. He needed inside Dean ASAP and he only managed to get in a few testing licks to the alpha’s rim before he was lubing up his fingers and working one inside him. Dean let out a low groan and pushed back into the fingers as Jared made quick work of scissoring them and stretching him open. He wanted to be quick but he didn’t want to hurt the alpha, no matter how brutal alpha sex usually was. 

“Fuck Jared. Are you taking me to prom or fucking me?” Dean grit out impatiently and Jared thought fuck it. 

He slicked up his cock and wasted no time pushing inside, if Dean was going to be a pushy bastard then Jared was going to treat him like one. The alpha let out a satisfied moan as Jared started thrusting. The thrusts pushed Dean deeper into Jensen and the omega whimpered as the knot inside of him pressed against his prostate and forced him closer and closer to another orgasm. 

“Harder.” Dean growled and Jared returned the growl, latching his teeth to the back of his neck and pumping his hips as hard and fast as he could. “Fuck yeah alpha.” Dean pushed most of his weight onto Jensen as he gave himself up for the man on top of him, letting Jared have him. 

It was thrilling for Jared to see the alpha’s submission to him. Dean was so much stronger than him and here he was, bending over and taking everything Jared was giving him. It was expected with Jensen but to have an alpha give himself over was something Jared would always remember as his knot wedged itself inside the alpha and Dean groaned at the suddenly full feeling that passed over him. 

“Wow.” Jensen gasped as the pleasure finally died down a bit. “That was…” 

“Wow.” Dean laughed softly as the lust fuelled haze wore off. 

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded 

“I’ll never get hard again.” Jared poked his head around Dean’s shoulder to look down at his omega and Jensen couldn’t help laughing softly. 

“That was hot. Please say I get to keep you both through my heat?” 

“Oh yeah.” Jared nodded and grinned devilishly at him. “We’re not leaving this room all week.” 

“Agreed.” Dean added with a lazy smile as he let his eyes drift closed. 

It was surprisingly easy between them but they knew they’d only have this week. After that, Dean was happy to go back to his life of picking up alphas. The only difference would be that he had a pack now with two people who he shared a bond with. He didn’t need much more than that.

**End.**


End file.
